


Prince and the Peasant

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

His day began like all of his other days, his servants woke him up around ten in the morning. The Prince awoke with matted bed hair as he rubbed his brown eyes. 

“Good morning Prince Arin.” A servant said as they drew the curtains open.

Arin winced to the light but nodded “Morning.” 

“Do you want some tea?” A maid asked in a soft voice.

Arin nodded again as he stretched out his tired muscles. One of the servants placed Arin’s outfit on the bed for him to change into later. 

He would need to bathe first before he got ready. The maid soon returned with Arin’s tea as the Prince sipped it.

The herbal smell woke him up a bit as he sighed.

“What would you like to do today Prince Arin?” A servant asked.

“Umm...what’s on the schedule?” Arin asked.

“Nothing at the moment.” The servant said. 

“Then...can I go out on the town for a while?” Arin questioned. 

“I take it you’d like to take the carriage?” The servant guessed.

“If that’s convenient for you all.” Arin said nicely.

“Of course.” The servant nodded.

Arin soon got his shower and dressed into his day clothes. He fixed his messy hair as he positioned his father’s crown carefully upon his head. He found it hard to believe that the crown fit his head. It was uncomfortable but at least it would fit on his head. Arin looked at himself in the mirror before he moved on with his plans for the day. 

(...)

Dan rubbed his hands together as he blew his breath in them to warm himself up. He was extremely cold and his fever didn’t help matters one bit. Dan inhaled before coughing a bit into his hands.

He had been sick for as long as he could remember and he always felt short of breath. He looked over to the sleeping children on the tattered bed beside him. 

His siblings Barry and Kevin used the only decent bed and any food he brought went to them. Kevin mumbled a little in his sleep as Barry hugged him a bit tighter.

Kevin was three years old while Barry was around seventeen. Dan sighed a bit, seeing a very faint cloud of air coming out of his mouth.

It was really cold out today and he felt miserable. Barry mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed his sore neck.

Dan glanced over to him “Hey little guy.” 

“Hi...” Barry said tiredly as Kevin cuddled closer to him for warmth.

“You feelin’ ok?” Dan wondered.

“Yeah, I’m okay...what about you?” Barry asked. 

“I’ll be fine.” Dan reasoned.

Barry nodded, sighing “You’re not too cold? You can bunk with us for a bit if you want.”

“No, I’m ok.” Dan replied before standing up. 

Barry yawned “Where you headin’?” 

“Gonna see if I can find some food.” Dan sighed before leaving the small home. 

(...)

“You’re carriage, sire.” A servant said as Arin lightly stepped inside the wagon.

Arin huffed a bit as the servants soon got ready and headed off into the town. 

The servant got aboard and started the carriage along the roads slowly before picking up a nice speed. Arin glanced out the window, seeing the snow beginning to fall. 

“Whoa…” Arin marveled, feeling the brisk air touching his skin. 

The drive was actually pretty nice but everyone they passed by kept looking at him. Arin blushed at them and meekly waved “Um...morning?” 

Some of them waved back and some bowed in respect. Arin smiled a little but then sat back, rubbing his hands on the seat lightly in thought. 

He never really went out of his castle so it was a little strange seeing the people treat him this way.

Arin enjoyed the drive for some time but then noticed someone in the crowd. He leaned over the seat to see a tall curly haired man coughing vigorously into his hands.

The man weakly looked up, flashed a small smile, and then waved at Arin. 

Arin blinked at him before lightly saying “Stop the carriage please.”

The servant did as told, surprised by the sudden request as were the citizens. Arin blinked again at the man, lighty standing up.

Dan blinked in pure confusion before coughing deeply into his hands. Arin gently opened the carriage door as he stepped down into the snow.

Everyone around was muttering to themselves and looking very shocked. The prince blushed but continued on his path, coming towards the tall peasant. 

Dan looked up before managing to say “H-Hello.” 

“H-Hi…” Arin said, smiling a bit. Dan then coughed into his hands as a bit of blood fell from his palms.

Arin blinked in shock as he swallowed “Um, W-What’s your name?”

“D-Danny.” Dan said in a weak voice. “Y-You’re not well, Danny…” Arin frowned sadly. 

“I know…” Dan coughed. “I...I know it’s a bit forward, but...c-can I help you out?” Arin asked.

“N-No...i-it’s ok.” Dan coughed deeper.

Arin shook his head shyly “I don’t think it’s ok…” 

Dan glanced up as Arin observed the man’s very pale skin. Arin noticed Dan’s chapped lips and tired eyes; he clearly wasn’t even fit to stand let alone in the snow. 

Arin then extended his hand as Dan blinked in confusion. “Please, let me help you.” Arin blushed. 

“I...I….b-but...m-my brothers…” Dan stammered. “I’ll make sure they’ll be alright.” Arin said. 

Arin then called for his servant as Dan instructed them on where his brother’s were.

Arin stayed where he was, looking ever so often at the blood that landed on the snow from Dan’s coughing. 

The man clearly was extremely sick. Arin bit his lip “H-How long have you been like this?”

“Um….a month maybe.” Dan coughed. “Hmm…” Arin nodded. 

The servant then returned with Barry and Kevin as Dan looked down at them. Kevin shyly held onto Barry’s pant leg as Arin lightly waved at him. 

“H-Hey.” Dan coughed. Kevin peeked out at Dan and went up to him “Dan-Dan.”

Dan giggled weakly before coughing into his hands. 

Barry patted Dan’s back lightly “Alright, relax dude.” Kevin lightly petted Dan’s leg as Arin moved over to the group.

“Um...hi, I’m Arin. I was hoping, if it’d be alright with you guys, I can help your brother out a little?” Arin asked.

“Y-You can make Dan better?” Barry blinked.

“I definitely wanna try.” Arin smiled.

Kevin nodded “Dan-Dan better.” Arin giggled, looking back to Dan “W-What do you say?” 

“A-Alright.” Dan coughed. Arin smiled back as he lead Dan into the carriage gently.

The two brothers followed into the carriage too while the servant soon got ready to head to the castle. 

Arin sat next to Dan in the carriage as they moved down the roads. Arin rubbed his arm awkwardly, this wasn’t something he’d normally do.

Dan coughed into his hands, looking so close to passing out. Arin cleared his throat “So…” 

Dan rubbed his eyes “Huh? S-Sorry…” “No no, you’re fine. It’s me. I-I’m sorry.” Arin nervously laughed.

“It’s fine.” Dan whispered. Arin sighed “I’m just...I’ve never done anything like that before. Heh...silly, isn’t it?”

“No…” Dan replied. “I’m sorry if I was a bit too forward before.” Arin muttered. 

“You were fine.” Dan said in a tired voice. Arin smiled a bit “You’re cool.”

Dan blushed a touch as they made it to the castle. Arin helped Dan out of the carriage as he lead him inside the doors.

He had some nice maids help with Kevin and Barry while the servants took Dan to the doctor’s wing. 

(To Be Continued....)


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

“Hmm...alright, open your mouth, please.” The doctor instructed. 

Dan did as told, feeling his fever come back. “Oh boy. You’ve been dealing with this for quite a while, haven’t you?” The doctor asked.

Dan nodded sadly as the doctor touched the man’s head.

“Alright, you’re gonna need to be in bed for a while, young man. And given a lot of water and soup.” The doctor said. 

Dan nodded again before rubbing his eyes while Arin looked at him. 

“How is he doing, Doctor Mark?” Arin asked lightly.

“He’s very weak Arin, he needs a lot of care, medicine, water, food, sleep.” Mark sighed.

Arin nodded “I’ll get right on it.” “I’ll get the order for the medicine written.” Mark sighed.

Once Mark left the room, Arin was alone with Dan for a few minutes. Dan kept rubbing his eyes, looking tired, dirty and sick. 

Arin literally felt his heart hurt just looking at him. Dan coughed into his hand some more as Arin twiddled his fingers.

The two didn’t talk, as one of them waited for quite a while before starting conversation. 

“Um...I can have the maid’s help you get clean and into some nice pajamas.” Arin smiled.

Dan blinked and lightly nodded. Arin nodded as well while Mark walked back into the room. 

“Alrighty, Danny. I got the medicine order. You’re free to go.” Mark said.

The servants then helped Dan upstairs and into a nice hot bath. Arin waited in the doctor’s clinic with Mark; lightly leaning back on the wall.

“I find this very odd, you don’t do this.” Mark said. “Yeah, I-I know.” Arin nodded. 

“Any reason why you did this then?” Mark replied. Arin met Mark’s eyes “I couldn’t find it in my heart to leave him there.” 

Mark nodded and smiled “You’re just like your Father.” Arin smiled a bit, and blushed “Thank you.” 

Soon enough, the servants had Dan cleaned up and into some nice pajamas. Arin and Mark turned to see Dan in the hall; the prince smiled. 

Dan waved tiredly as Arin and Mark walked over to the group.

“He should be fine in a normal room, he’d recover better that way.” Mark said.

Arin nodded “Alright. Um...I hope you sleep okay, Dan.” “Thank you.” Dan whispered.

The servants took Dan took his new room on the same floor that Arin’s room was on. 

(...)  
The next morning came around, and Arin had gotten dressed and almost immediately went to check on Dan while the servants were busy.

While moving down the hall, he spotted Kevin toddling around. Arin giggled quietly as he continued down the hall.

Kevin looked up at Arin with big eyes before holding his hands up. 

Arin blinked “Oh, um…” Kevin waited for a moment right as Barry rushed over.

“Kevin, come on, you might get lost. Sorry Your Highness.” Barry fussed as he scooped up Kevin in his arms.

Kevin lightly petted Barry’s nose, making Arin giggle.

“It’s alright. He’s a curious little guy, huh?” Arin asked.

“Y-Yeah, he’s never been in a home before.” Barry admitted. 

Arin blinked as he nodded “Well, now he has free reign to explore.” 

Kevin looked up at Barry before petting his brother’s cheek. Barry laughed “You sure you don’t wanna take it easy, little guy?”

“Hungy.” Kevin decided. Arin smiled “I can have someone help with that. Does he have a favorite food?”

“Um...not really. We haven’t tried many foods besides bread.” Barry shrugged. 

“Well that’ll change. Don’t you worry, okay?” Arin replied. “T-Thank you.” Barry said as Kevin blinked innocently.

“Of course.” Arin grinned, gently pats Kevin’s head. Kevin blinked a bit before hugging onto Barry.

Arin giggled “Sorry buddy. I’ll earn your trust later then.” 

“Dan better?” Kevin sounded. 

“Not yet, but soon.” Arin reassured. “When can we see him?” Barry asked. 

“He’s a little too under the weather for visitors for now. But I’d say in a couple of days, you can.” Arin explained.

Barry nodded in understanding as Kevin patted his tummy. 

Arin giggled “Um, you guys go and hang out in your room, and I’ll have a maid come by with something to eat, okay?”

Barry nodded as he walked off with Kevin in his arms. Arin smiled at them before he headed off to Dan’s room. The Prince lightly moved into the room, seeing Dan sleeping in his bed. 

Arin looked both ways; no one else was in the room for now. Arin sighed before moving to check on the man.

Dan looked at peace as he snored softly. The snoring wasn’t very loud at all but just a bit to be noticed.

Th Prince giggled under his breath. Arin lightly touched Dan’s head, he was burning up. 

Arin frowned as he rubbed his neck, he should call someone. 

Arin then froze as Dan coughed and woke up. Arin blinked, backing up into the wall and hitting it behind him. 

Dan glanced over before rubbing his own neck. Arin’s face grew red; this didn’t seem the least bit appropriate.

Dan coughed some more as he muttered “Water…” 

Arin’s eyes darted to the water pitcher on the nightstand across the bed. It was filled with some cold water and a empty glass beside it. 

Arin blushed as he lightly walked over to the pitcher, feeling a bit awkward but wanting to help. 

The Prince then moved over and poured Dan a glass of water. “Uh...h-here.” Arin said meekly as he handed Dan the cup.

Dan tried to sit up but he was too dizzy. Arin blinked and moved near the bed quickly.

Arin lightly held Dan up by his back and helped the man drink some water. He blushed red; being this close was a little awkward. 

Dan took a few sips and took a break between them so he wouldn’t choke. Arin cleared his throat, moving the cup to the side table. 

“Thanks.” Dan whispered. “N-No problem.” Arin said, smiling nervously. 

Arin then allowed Dan to lay back down as Mark knocked on the door.

The Prince blinked as he tried to leave the room fast, but ended up tripping on the floor and landing with a small “Ow!”

Mark opened the door and helped Arin up “Are you alright Prince Arin?” 

“Uh- y-yes. I’m fine.” Arin said, lightly adjusting his crown.

Mark nodded before moving to check on Dan. 

Arin stood back so Mark could check on Dan while Arin tried to carefully leave the room unnoticed.

Mark touched Dan’s head and bit his lip. Arin stopped and meekly asked “Um...i-is he okay?”

“He has a fever.” Mark frowned.

Arin then came forward, rubbing his arm “It’s not a serious one, is it?”

“No, he’ll be fine. I have the medicine for him.” Mark smiled. 

Arin sighed in relief “Good.” 

Mark then helped Dan take the medicine while Arin lightly watched. Arin sat lightly on the chair near the door, not wanting to intrude. 

Once Dan took his medicine, he went back to sleep. Mark then packed up his medical supplies, and went towards the door, seeing the embarrassed prince in the chair sitting quietly.

“I’m guessing you’ll keep an eye on him.” Mark said. Arin nodded lightly.

“Good work.” Mark smiled before leaving the room.

Arin sighed, slumping into the seat. He looked to the sleeping man and blushed. Why the hell did he keep blushing?

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Arin sighed as he lightly went to close the curtains. He carefully closed them as the room grew a bit darker. 

Dan’s eyes barely opened “Mmm...hhh…” Arin stopped, looking over at Dan.

Arin moved over to the bed as Dan blinked tiredly. “Uhh...a-are you okay?” Arin asked meekly. 

Dan rubbed his head, seeming to be a feverish daze. 

Arin rubbed his neck “Right, of course you aren't. You're sick, and I'm just being an idiot.” 

Dan whined a bit as Arin blinked in confusion. “Oh f-...Dan?” Arin said, bending down near the sick man.

“Da…” Dan mumbled, sounding very out of it. 

Arin blinked nervously “Uh...m-maybe I should get Dr. Mark?” 

Dan then slipped back into his sleep as muttered “Mom…” 

Arin gasped lightly, suddenly his heart dropped in his chest. 

Arin slowly found the courage to leave the room and go look for Mark.

“God damn...Mark?” Arin whispered loudly down the hall as it was completely empty. 

Arin groaned as he moved down the hall and around the corner. This is where he found Barry and Kevin in the parlor.

The two were eating large bowls of soup with big slices of bread and butter as Kevin blinked at Arin. 

“Oh...h-hey your Highness.” Barry greeted.

“Hey. Umm...have either of you seen the doctor around?” Arin asked. 

“No, why?” Barry blinked as Kevin slurped on his soup.

“I, just needed to talk to him for a second.” Arin rubbed his arm.

“Alright, um...is everything ok?” Barry replied. 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Arin said quickly. 

Barry wasn’t convinced but he didn’t wish to pry.

“Anyway, um...enjoy the soup, I'll see you guys later.” Arin said before he bolted back down the hall. 

Barry blinked as Kevin finished his soup. “What do you think Kev?” Barry sighed.

Kevin merely shrugged as Barry giggled. Arin continued down the hall, finding the infirmary but no doctor around.

The Nurse said sorry and explained that Mark had stepped out.

“Aw but- a-alright, thank you.” Arin sighed before he started to make his way back to Dan's room.

He slowly opened the door and found Dan sitting up in bed.

Arin instantly blushed in embarrassment “O-Oh boy, a-am I okay to come in?” 

“Huh?” Dan blinked, rubbing his eyes.

Arin sighed and came inside “Sorry, just...um...are you feeling okay?”

“Um...kinda hungry...and thirsty…” Dan blushed. Arin nodded “Okay, I-I’ll take care of it.” 

Arin soon got a maid to return with some food and drink, he had a feeling that Dan hadn’t eaten in many days.

Arin sat lightly in the chair near the door as Dan began to eat. Even if he was hungry, he made sure not to gulp it all down.

He didn’t want to throw up his first proper meal. Arin sighed a bit after a while “Is the food alright?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Dan admitted. Arin smiled “Good, I'm glad.”

“Um...you gotta want somethin’ right?” Dan mumbled. 

“Hm?” Arin tilted his head. 

“Well...you did all of this...you probably are gonna add some catch now.” Dan shrugged. 

“No, no catch.” Arin replied. 

“Right...but you’d just send us back outside.” Dan guessed.

Arin shook his head “I...I didn't plan for that.”

“But you’ll probably do it...right?” Dan retorted.

Arin blinked and his cheeks grew pink “....No, I won't.” Dan looked doubtful but went back to eating his food.

Arin rubbed his neck “I just...I...look, I saw you needed help. And, when I saw your brothers, I...I knew that just, tossing you out like some tyrannical asshole would be the worst thing I could ever do. And, I'm not going to kick you guys to the curb. I promise.” 

Dan blushed at this, seeming to be charmed by how noble and humble Arin was. 

Arin sighed “M-Maybe I should go and let you eat in peace. I'm probably bothering you anyway…”

“N-No...I-I enjoy your company.” Dan confessed, blushing a light shade of pink.

"R-Really?” Arin blinked. “Y-Yeah…” Dan replied. 

Arin smiled a bit, but then regained his composure “A-Alright, uh, I'll stay then.” 

Dan blushed again before going on with eating his meal. Arin stared down at the floorboards for a while, not wanting to start conversation if Dan didn't want to.

“Um...so...tell me about yourself.” Dan mumbled.

Arin lifted his head up meekly “Heh, um...there's not much to me. I'm, an only child, I was home schooled for most of my life, and I'm more interested in travel than staying in one place.” 

“Oh...sounds kinda interesting to me.” Dan said.

“Really? i-it's a little boring for my taste.” Arin giggled lightly.

“Not boring, being able to learn is good.” Dan pointed out.

“True. But what will knowing Latin, Spanish, Braille, and French do for me?” Arin shrugged. 

“Who knows.” Dan giggled before coughing softly. 

Arin giggled back “Okay, now that I've told about myself, what about you?” 

“Nothing much to me...I...I don’t remember a lot about myself.” Dan mumbled. 

Arin blinked “W-What do you mean?”

“Well...I don’t remember my past too much…” Dan frowned. “Oh….that, can't be easy.” Arin replied softly.

“Well...I just don’t remember my childhood is all...I mean...I kinda know some stuff...but...my parents kinda aren’t around anymore…” Dan sighed. 

Arin blushed “I'm sorry…”

“N-No, it’s ok…b-besides I-I just take care of my brothers now so...it’s ok...” Dan replied. 

Arin nodded “Are they adopted?” 

“Yeah, but we still love each other all the same.” Dan smiled before coughing into his hand. 

Arin smiled “That’s very caring of you.” “Y-Yeah….well someone has to do it.” Dan shrugged. 

Arin chuckled lightly “True.” 

Dan then finished his meal and placed it on the nightstand. “Did you want any more water?” Arin asked. 

“I’m alright.” Dan reasoned before laying back down.

“Okay.” Arin nodded, sitting back in his chair.

Dan sighed before rubbing his head a bit. 

“The doctor is kinda out, but I'm sure he'd want you to rest.” Arin advised. 

“Right.” Dan replied, moving the blanket closer to his form. 

“I'll, let you rest.” Arin began to stand.

“W-Wait….um...will you come back later?” Dan wondered. 

Arin blinked as he turned pink “Of course. I DID kind of sneak in here without the servants knowing.”

“But you’re the Prince.” Dan pointed out.

“I know, but….n-nevermind. Sleep well, Dan.” Arin said, leaving the room shyly and closed the door behind him. 

Arin sighed heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He slid down the door to the floor and covered his eyes lightly. He felt like a smitten kitten or something like that.

(To Be Continued.....)


	4. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Dan woke up much later, unsure of the amount of time he had slept. He had had a nice meal for once and then Arin was there too. 

He thought for a moment about the Prince. Though he didn't know much about him so far, he seemed like a humble and good meaning guy.

Plus he was pretty cute if he had to admit it. Dan rubbed his tired neck as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes next and glanced to the window, it was snowing.

The snowflakes landed gently on the window as they quickly melted away on impact with the glass. Dan shivered heavily at the cold, glad he was inside. He bundled into the blankets a bit, as he laid back down in the bed. 

He knew that the Doctor instructed him to rest, but he did miss his brothers...and Arin. Dan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. 

He wondered if they were doing ok. Suddenly he heard the door knob turn. 

Dan blinked lightly and ruffled his hair as he coughed. Who should peek through the door but Arin.

“Hello.” Dan said. “Hi.” Arin said back, peeking out a bit more.

“You came back.” Dan smiled. Arin laughed nervously “I did say I would.”

“How are Barry and Kevin?” Dan asked.

“They're good. The maids are playing with Kevin and one of my servants showed Barry the library.” Arin said. 

“That’s good.” Dan sighed. “Mhm. They're in good hands.” Arin replied. 

Dan nodded as Arin moved into the room, shutting the door carefully. 

Arin sat in his chair again “Hope those maids didn't see me come in.” “Why?” Dan blinked.

“They'd be flooding around me, keeping tabs.” Arin sighed.

“I don’t get it.” Dan admitted.

Arin leaned forward on the seat “See...I don't exactly like the attention I get sometimes. Not that it isn't alright, but...I don't know, I feel weird when the servants follow and herd around me. I'm...kinda trapped.”

“Well...it doesn’t sound that bad.” Dan mumbled. 

Arin shrugged “I just don't want to be a huge issue for everyone. They obviously have better things to do than worry about me.”

“Come on, don’t be so down.” Dan tried as he coughed into his hands.

“I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't complain. I mean, I'm a Prince for God's sake. That's just me being selfish.” Arin said, laying his head on his hand.

Dan looked up at Arin before meekly moving a hand onto the Prince’s knee.

Arin blinked and blushed to the touch. “It’s ok…” Dan mumbled.

Arin smiled a bit “...Thanks.” Dan nodded before coughing again. 

Arin bit his lip “Here, I'll get you some water.”

Arin poured him some water from the container nearby and helped Dan gulp some down. Once he was done, Arin sat back down and mildly smiled.

“Thank you.” Dan sighed. “Of course.” Arin replied. 

Dan glanced to the window as the snow kept coming down. “It looks lovely out…” Arin mused as he looked out the window. 

“Whenever you’re not in it...it is.” Dan sighed. “What's it like to be really out there?” Arin asked curiously. 

“Misery…” Dan said simply. Arin blinked “Oh.”

Dan moved the blankets closer and nuzzled against the pillow. 

Arin got up and looked out the window a bit more; stuffing his hands into his pockets as he blinked at the snow. 

Dan looked over to the Prince before mumbling “Sorry about that….” 

Arin turned “No, it's alright. I'm sure it's not so fun out there, especially how cold it is.” 

“Yeah...everyday was like...well….never mind...it’d sound too depressing.” Dan sighed.

Arin shrugged “You can tell me. I won't mind.”

“Well….it was like...like dying…” Dan admitted.

Arin looked shocked as he rubbed his arm “My gosh.”

“See?” Dan sighed with a light yawn. “I..I never pictured it that way.” Arin said.

“No one ever does….” Dan muttered. 

Arin took one more look out the window “Well...you won't have to feel that way about it anymore at least.”

“I hope you’re right…” Dan’s voice trailed off. Arin blinked as he noticed Dan falling asleep.

Arin lightly shut the curtains and turned off the lights. He began to leave the room, before he looked at Dan once more and closed the door.

Arin sighed heavily, wondering what to do. He had no idea that Dan had been through so much.

He ruffled his hair in thought; but he frustratingly thought of nothing; just what Dan said.

He wondered if he could somehow bond with Dan and soften him up. Arin then heard a noise and saw Kevin toddle down the hall. 

He had a feeling that the maid’s would come looking for him soon. Than again, Arin was starting to enjoy people in the home….mainly Dan.

“Uh, hi little whirlwind.” Arin greeted the toddler.

“Dan-Dan!” Kevin demanded as he tugged on Arin’s pants leg.

“A-Alright. Let’s go see him.” Arin said.

Kevin clapped his hands as Arin lightly lead him towards Dan’s room. Arin slowly opened the door, Dan was sleeping soundly.

This was a good sign. Kevin peeked his head through the door, blinking with big eyes. 

“He’s sleeping right now, ok?” Arin whispered. Kevin looked up at Arin and nodded, putting a finger to his mouth to be quiet.

Kevin was a pretty smart kid. Arin moved into the room as Kevin toddled up to the bed. He wanted to be close to his brother. 

Arin blinked, following behind Kevin lightly. “Dan-Dan…” Kevin mumbled, lightly stroking his brother’s head.

Dan turned a little in his sleep, as Arin stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want to disturb his guest with his little brother around.

Kevin then kissed Dan’s head before walking back over to Arin.

Arin smiled “Aw, you’re a good brother, Kevin.” 

Kevin smiled softly at this and giggled. Arin then left the room with Kevin, not wanting the child to get sick.

(To Be Continued....)


	5. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Kevin gently gripped Arin’s hand as Arin blushed bright. He was just so cute. Barry then walked up to them as Kevin hugged onto him. 

“Hey little buddy, what were you up to?” Barry asked. 

“Dan-Dan!” Kevin declared as Arin giggled. 

“You got to see him?” Barry smiled. 

“He really wanted to see him.” Arin explained.

“Well, as long as he’s resting.” Barry sighed. 

“Yeah, he’s been sleeping a lot….but I think he’s improving.” Arin admitted. 

Barry nodded and smiled slightly in relief. “He’ll be alright.” Arin reasoned.

This made Barry sigh in relief. “Play!” Kevin said to Barry.

“Alright, let’s go find that playroom.” Barry giggled. 

Arin grinned “My playroom from when I was younger is over this way.”

Barry nodded as he held Kevin in his arms. Arin began to guide the two down the hallway till they came across a room where Arin opened the door for them.

“Thanks.” Barry said as he placed Kevin down. Kevin was absolutely enthralled with the sight.

Hundreds of toys and trains were lined up on the walls with a large toy bin filled to the brim with stuffed animals right in the middle of the room.

Kevin toddled over to the bin and sat down before he grabbed a teddy bear.

Arin giggled at the sight. Kevin then hugged onto the teddy bear and laid down. 

Barry started to laugh “Wow, that was fast.”

“Um...I hate to ask...but...he’s never had toys...has he?” Arin whispered. 

Barry frowned lightly “Um...not really, no.” Arin nodded in understanding as Kevin fell asleep.

“Well, it was nap time anyway.” Barry sighed. 

Arin nodded as he said “You know, he can play with these any time he wants to. He can even keep them.”

“Y-You mean it?” Barry blinked. “Of course. Better they be played with then be gathering dust in here.” Arin replied. 

“T-Thank you so much.” Barry grinned as he hugged onto Arin.

Arin blinked and slightly blushed, but returned the hug gently “You’re welcome.” 

Barry then let go as he blushed “Ah...sorry...just...Kevin means a lot to me...and...it’s just...it’s refreshing to see someone being so nice to all of us...including him.”

“I’m more than happy to be kind to all of you.” Arin told him.

Barry then picked up Kevin, letting the toddler clutch his new teddy bear.

“I better get this little guy to bed.” Barry stated.

“R-Right.” Arin nodded as they left the room, leaving him alone. 

Arin carefully picked up one toy and took it out of the room with him.

He then headed back to Dan’s room, seeing that the curly haired man was eating some lunch. 

Arin quickly hid it behind his back “Uh, hi.” “Hello.” Dan said, chewing on his bread.

“How’s your lunch?” Arin asked.

“Good, as always.” Dan replied. 

Arin smiled a bit, and shuffled his feet on the floor for a moment. 

Dan blinked in confusion “Um...what’s wrong?”

“I...I kinda...have something for you.” Arin said shyly. 

“Y-You do?” Dan blushed. 

“Heh, yeah. Uh...I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but…” Arin said, pulling out the toy from behind his back. 

Dan blinked in surprise at the item “A unicorn?” Arin blushed “Y-You’re not into unicorns?”

“N-No! They’re my favorite animal.” Dan admitted. 

“R-Really?” Arin blinked. That was so adorable. 

“Y-Yeah...it’s kinda silly but it’s true.” Dan giggled before coughing. 

Arin grinned “It’s not silly.” Dan nodded lightly as Arin handed him the plush. 

Dan hugged it close, enjoying the softness. Arin blushed a touch as Dan glanced away shyly.

He seemed like the sheepish type. “I’m glad you like it.” Arin said.

Dan nodded and kept eating his lunch, knowing that he needed the strength. 

Arin sat down at the chair again, adjusting his father’s crown a bit on his head.

Dan glanced up at him “Um...why do you keep coming back for? D-Do...do you enjoy my company too?” 

Arin stopped “....Yeah, I do. And, Mark said I...well, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright while he was gone.” 

Dan nodded lightly and blushed softly.

“I hope you don’t mind me coming in and all that.” Arin rubbed his neck.

“N-No, I-I like you being here.” Dan confessed.

Arin smiled “Well...that’s good.” Dan went back to eating as Arin let his mind wander.

“So...what other things do you like? Besides unicorns?” Arin asked out of the blue.

“Well...I-I like music.” Dan admitted, blushing a bit. 

“Oh yeah? What kind?” Arin turned, curiously smiling at his answer.

“Well...it’s kinda hard to remember...but...piano music rings a bell for some reason.” Dan replied.

“We have a piano in the ballroom downstairs. Maybe...I could play you a few tunes.” Arin said. 

“R-Really?” Dan blushed. “Sure! I mean, I’m not the best, but I do play a mean ‘Chopsticks’.” Arin joked. 

Dan laughed in return before coughing into his hands. “Oh- sorry.” Arin bit his lip.

“No, it’s fine.” Dan sighed. He knew he had to be careful with Dan’s condition.

Arin tried “So, you like unicorns and piano music. What else?”

“Well...no...it’s silly….” Dan mumbled.

“Aw no, come on tell me.” Arin smiled, leaning over on the chair.

“Well...I like roses...they’re my favorite flower…” Dan blushed heavily.

Arin smiled softly at this discovery about Dan. “I-I know it’s dumb...since flowers are normally paired up with girls….” Dan sighed.

“I don’t think it’s dumb at all.” Arin told him. Dan blushed “Really?” 

Arin nodded as Dan kept blushing. This was such an endearing quality from him. 

Dan wasn’t used to having someone be so nice to him. Yet Arin was doing all he can to see he and his brothers were happy.

It really did warm his heart. “I mean, I like pink. Which is usually a girl’s color.” Arin shrugged. 

“I-I like blue.” Dan blushed. Arin giggled “A good choice.”

Dan nodded lightly, finishing up his lunch.

Arin took off his crown and hesitantly put it down on the side table and continued his talk “By the way, are you feeling any better?”

“I am.” Dan smiled. “That’s good. Your brother Kevin wanted to visit you.” Arin said. 

“Oh….are they doing ok?” Dan wondered.

Arin nodded “Yeah. Kevin really likes exploring.” 

“That’s good.” Dan smiled. Arin grinned “And he has a new teddy bear friend.”

“He does?” Dan blinked. “Mhm. I let him have my old bear.” Arin explained.

“That was nice of you.” Dan said before coughing.

“Thanks.” Arin smiled sheepishly. 

Dan kept coughing as Arin moved to his side. “Can I get you anything?” Arin asked.

Dan shook his head and wheezed before laying back down.

“A-Are you sure?” Arin blinked. Dan blinked tiredly before he sunk into a sudden sleep.

(To Be Continued....)


	6. Doctor's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

“Dan?....Dan?” Arin bit his lip nervously; he didn’t know if this was good or not. 

Arin then heard the doorknob turn as Mark moved into the room.

Arin thought quickly and bent under the bed and climbed under, hopefully out of Mark’s sight.

Mark sighed, moving over to Dan’s side. Arin watched silently.

“Hmm...fever’s gone up again.” Mark muttered. Arin bit his lip, moving back a bit more just in case he was spotted.

“Odd...you’ve been wheezing…” Mark whispered to himself.

Arin fiddled his fingers nervously as he ruffled his hai- wait. His crown wasn’t on his head.

He nearly had a heart attack when he noticed his crown still on the side table where he took it off. 

He just hoped that Mark wouldn’t notice his crown. Arin’s face laid on the floor, he waited patiently for Mark to leave.

“Hmmm...very odd…” Mark muttered before he began to check Dan’s heartbeat.

Arin raised his head; what was odd? “Maybe….perhaps so...I’ll have to test it later.” Mark decided, writing a little note on his clipboard.

Arin bit his balled fist. Mark then got his things packed up and glanced to the crown but decided not to question it.

Arin sighed quietly to himself as he laid his head back down on the floor.

Mark soon left the room as Arin crawled out from under the bed. He’d need to look at Mark’s notes later on when he wasn’t in the room.

Arin then snuck out of Dan's room and noticed Mark had left his office door open.

Arin rubbed his neck nervously; should he even dare go in and ask? Arin snuck over to the door, the office was empty and the clipboard was resting right on the desk.

Arin tiptoed in and with some hesitance, picked up the clipboard and read it to himself.

‘Patient, Dan or Danny, last name is unknown. Age is unknown. Suffering from several illnesses with his lungs. Medicine is working well so far, along with plenty of sleep and food. Patient has began to wheeze and cough more, possible condition could be asthma. However this is just an assumption, but it is clear he has some breathing problems.’ Arin bit his lip; so much had happened to Dan it made his heart ache. 

“Well hello.” Mark smiled as Arin gasped.

“Ah sh-Mark! uhhh….” Arin stammered, almost dropping the clipboard.

“You sure seem nervous.” Mark noted. “Y-You surprised me is all.” Arin muttered. 

“You noticed the clipboard.” Mark pointed out. “Ah...hehe, what? This? Nay I was…” Arin blushed.

“Arin...he might have asthma.” Mark sighed, pushing his glasses up a bit. 

Arin hung his head lightly “Yeah…” “Sadly….there’s nothing I can do for that.” Mark confessed.

Arin’s head hung lower “I understand….”

“I heard something though...your Father mentioned this to me...but...you remember Ross?” Mark sighed. 

“Ross? That one Prince from Perth?” Arin blinked.

“Correct, now Dan’s condition isn’t too terrible. But asthma or any type of breathing problem is a serious thing at times. Anyhow, Ross’ family is working on inhalers and your Father wanted to make a business deal with them. To be able to sell them in this town.” Mark explained.

Arin lifted his head up “Well, that’s good! We can get Dan the inhaler he’ll need.” 

“Well...that's the thing. Your Father and Mother are coming back next week and a party is being held. Ross and family will be there, that’s where your Father is going to make the deal...but...if Ross is at all displeased it will affect the choice.” Mark replied. 

“So...I act on my best behavior, so does everyone else, this Ross guy gets along fine, and the deal is done?” Arin said. 

“Correct, Ross should be in town next week.” Mark smiled.

“Anything I should know beforehand about this guy? We only met once in the summer.” Arin replied.

“Yes...he’s a bit of a brat. And he…..well...he’s a fan of anything that is...what’s the word….unique.” Mark sighed. 

“Unique?” Arin gulped. “He might take a fancy to Dan.” Mark frowned. 

Arin blinked, almost taken aback by that. Would Ross be that forceful?

“Just...be careful. Dan should be able to walk around soon enough.” Mark advised. 

Arin nodded slowly. He’d take care of Dan a lot. 

Arin then sighed as he left the room, feeling very overwhelmed.

He leaned up against the wall for a moment, taking it all in. He then ruffled his hair and buried his head into his knees. 

This was a lot to take in. “God….” Arin mumbled to himself, sighing.

(To Be Continued....)


	7. Day Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

When the next day came, Arin snuck into Dan’s room to find that he was standing by the window.

“Whoa…” Arin blinked as he closed the door behind him. 

Dan turned around and rubbed his eyes “Huh? Oh...morning.” 

“Morning. Hey, you’re standing….that’s great.” Arin grinned. 

“Yeah, just wish the medicine didn’t make me sleepy.” Dan yawned.

“I can bet.” Arin said, coming over to the window. 

Dan rubbed his eyes again as Arin glanced to the tall man. They didn’t speak for a few moments; instead just watching the snow falling outside.

“It’s kinda pretty….” Dan mumbled. “Yeah...it reminds me of a huge blanket out there.” Arin giggled lightly. 

“More like a cold blanket.” Dan mumbled. Arin nodded lightly, remembering Dan’s outlook on snow. 

“Um...I kinda wanted to get out of my room today.” Dan admitted. 

Arin turned “Oh, alright. Do you wanna try walking around the castle? To get used to walking a bit?” 

“A tour couldn’t hurt.” Dan blushed. 

Arin grinned, suddenly going to the door and turning around “Okay, try walking over here first. To get started.” 

Dan began to move over to Arin, having a bit of trouble from the weakness in his body.

Arin gestured him encouragingly “Alright, slow. And don’t put too much pressure in the steps.”

Dan took his time and managed to move over to Arin. 

Arin gripped his arms gently “Alright, Dan, you did it! Awesome.”

Dan blushed before giggling softly.

“Now, it’s the big leagues. You ready?” Arin said, beginning to open the door. 

“You won’t let me fall...right?” Dan mumbled.

Arin shook his head “Not for an instant.” 

Dan blushed softly at this as he let Arin help him walk. Arin lightly took Dan’s hands and lead him down the hall, walking backwards as he slowly moved.

Dan’s steps were kinda slow but Arin was just glad to have him walking a bit.

“Not going too fast, am I?” Arin asked. 

“I feel like a little old lady.” Dan sighed.

Arin laughed “No, no, you just need practice.”

“I’m not used to having a lot of strength I guess.” Dan admitted.

Arin smiled “Well, I’ll help you.” “T-Thank you.” Dan blushed.

Arin blushed back, nodding. Arin moved slowly, watching Dan’s feet so he wouldn’t trip “Alright, like I said, slow and steady.” 

“I know.” Dan replied. They made some progress down the hall as Arin grinned “Okay, looking good Dan, you’re doing awesome.” 

“I don’t feel awesome.” Dan coughed. “Trust me, you’re gonna feel a lot better soon.” Arin assured him.

Dan nodded, walking a bit farther. He hadn’t walked in a while so it was a bit odd. 

Dan suddenly began to wobble. Arin gasped as Dan tripped a little.

Arin grabbed Dan and held him up. The two were inches away from each others’ faces. 

“T-Thank...you….” Dan whispered, looking into Arin’s eyes.

Arin blushed red, but whispered back “No...problem.” The two were silent as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Each one thought the other’s looked lovely. Arin bit his lip; Dan’s hair fell over his eyes.

Dan blushed at this while Arin helped him stand upright. “O-Okay, umm...we keep going?” Arin muttered.

“S-Sure...just...s-stay by my side…” Dan whispered. Arin blinked, nodding “A-Alright.” 

He carefully helped move him from where they were. “T-Thanks again….” Dan mumbled shyly. 

“Any time.” Arin smiled. They walked down the hall and then decided to stop since Dan was a bit tired.

This was good for now though, Dan had made it all the way from his room to the end of the hallway. 

He was making a lot of good progress. Arin grinned “See? It wasn't so bad. You made it really far.” 

“T-Thanks.” Dan smiled. “If I could give you a medal, I would. It’d say…’Best...Hallway Walker’.” Arin joked.

Dan giggled softly at this before laying back against the wall. 

Arin giggled as he rubbed his neck “Pretty soon you can be able to walk downstairs with no trouble.” 

“I sure hope so.” Dan sighed. “Then I can show you the rose garden.” Arin promised.

“Rose garden?” Dan blushed. Arin nodded excitedly “Yeah, I forgot about telling you that. We have a huge garden of just roses out back near the gazebo.”

Dan’s eyes lit up at the mere thought as Arin giggled. “I can tell you're excited.” Arin pointed out. 

“M-Maybe a little.” Dan smiled meekly. “Well, now you got a goal. Get better to go see the garden and roses.” Arin suggested.

“Right.” Dan nodded right as a maid walked up to Arin. 

Arin smiled at her “Uh, hi Miss.” 

“Your Highness, I hate to bother you but you have a guest.” The maid said.

“I do?” Arin blinked in confusion, as he turned to Dan.

“Yes, it’s Prince Brian.” The maid told him. 

Arin's eyes widened “Ah fu- I mean...b-bring him in please. Wait, I mean, I-I’ll go see him. Can you help my friend Dan back to his room for me please?”

“Friend?” Dan whispered. 

Arin blushed red as he was about to reply before he simply bolted, probably out of embarrassment.

Dan blushed a shade of pink as the maid helped him back to his room. 

Arin slid down the stairs as he came to the main foyer; not before grunting to himself. 

Friend? Was he crazy or something? “Slow down.” A cold voice said as Arin yelped.

Arin turned around and saw Brian standing right behind him. “You’ll trip if you run in the halls.” Brian finished. 

Arin adjusted his crown “A-yeah….nice to see you again, Brian. How was your extended trip to Japan?”

“It was fine.” Brian shrugged.

Arin nodded “Uh, d-do you wanna come into the foyer to talk?”

“I came over to hang out...my parents said it’d be good to get out.” Brian mumbled.

“Ah, gotcha. They mean well, I mean you HAVE been held up in your self defense classes for a while.” Arin recalled.

“And piano lessons.” Brian added. 

“True. I'm guessing you're getting better at it now than before?” Arin asked. 

“I’m pretty good at it...at least I think I am…” Brian blushed.

“Well, you should play something and show me the progress you've made.” Arin suggested. “Fine…” Brian sighed.

Arin lead him into the foyer where the large piano sat; the instrument practically waiting for someone to play it. 

Brian sat down and sighed, cracking his knuckles. Arin sat himself on the arm of one of the chairs and watched with anticipation.

Brian then began to play Moonlight Sonata. Arin smiled lightly as he listened. 

This piano was very loud but it was good, perhaps Dan could hear it from his room. 

Arin sighed a bit, silently wishing Dan could be there to listen with him. 

He knew that Dan loved music and he would love to hear his opinion on Brian’s playing.

As Brian kept playing the lovely song, Arin began to picture himself dancing with Dan. 

This made him blush red. Just the two of them, dancing to a lovely song. 

Arin twiddled his fingers anxiously. He then began to picture him and Dan walking in the rose garden. 

They'd be laughing, Arin would be showing Dan all the colors the roses came in. 

He'd pick one and show it to Dan. Just the mental image made his heart beat like a hammer in his chest. 

He wanted Dan to get well soon so he could do all those things with him and win him over. Wait, win him over?

(To Be Continued...)

\-------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay with this chapter. I've had less motive in posting this story and both Sunni and I have had things going in our live. But hearing people want more really helped me out. I'll try to post more soon, just had a lot going on. So I hope you enjoy.


	8. Important To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

“Arin? Hello?” Brian's voice boomed, causing Arin to yelp. “Huh, what?” Arin blinked. 

“I asked if you liked the song.” Brian said. “Oh! Sorry, yes I really liked it, Brian.” Arin replied. 

“Thanks.” Brian blushed softly, not used to receiving much praise. 

“You ever thought of becoming a professional?” Arin giggled. 

“I have...but I’m not sure yet. I like defense training...and piano…” Brian shrugged.

“Ah I see. Well still, you've improved a lot since last time.” Arin smiled, standing up.

“True…” Brian nodded, getting up as well. 

“Maybe sometime you can teach me some pointers. Because I'm hopeless on the piano.” Arin said.

“I can’t work miracles but I’ll try my best.” Brian teased.

Arin giggled “I'll hold you up to it now.” “Don’t count on it.” Brian retorted. 

Arin shrugged as he leaned up on a wall. “I heard you have a new guest.” Brian said. 

Arin nodded “Three, actually.” 

“Sounds like you’re playing the humble card.” Brian noted. 

“You make it sound like it's a bad thing.” Arin pointed out. 

“Depends on how you view it.” Brian shrugged.

“I...honestly do care about them. Y-You should have seen the way they were before they came, Brian. It was...beyond words.” Arin frowned. 

“Is your guest doing ok? The maid mentioned one of them was not taking visitors.” Brian replied.

“Yeah...Dan's really sick. I mean, he's making progress, but it's not exactly safe for his brothers to come see him yet. Especially the youngest, Kevin.” Arin explained. 

“Well...they seem nice from what I’ve heard.” Brian said. 

Arin smiled slightly “Yeah, they are. They're close with each other. It's kinda nice to see.” 

Brian then stopped as he saw a little child toddle down the steps. “K-Kevin, wait for me!” Barry called as he quickly came following the child down the stairs.

Kevin pattered up to the two as he hugged onto Brian.

Brian stiffened, his cheeks turning pink. Barry gasped as he picked up his little brother.

“S-Sorry about that, Sir. H-He’s curious is all.” Barry meekly said to Brian.

Kevin waved at Brian and squirmed in Barry’s arms. He seemed to like Brian. 

Arin giggled a bit as Brian cleared his throat. “You have a fan, apparently.” Arin teased.

Kevin then got out of Barry’s arms and hugged Brian’s legs. “Kevin!” Barry blushed. 

Barry tried to pull Kevin away but the toddler began to sniffle. “I am so sorry about this.” Barry apologized to the Prince. 

Kevin then began to cry as he sat down. Brian was basically motionless the entire time, unable to react to what was going on.

“Um...uh…” Arin shivered as Kevin kept crying. The toddler began to sob before a pair of hands lifted him up.

Kevin sniffled softly as he rubbed his eyes. Brian held the toddler at arm's length before he slowly moved him closer till he was holding him.

Kevin soon stopped crying as he giggled happily. 

Brian was still blushing like a tomato, but he didn't seem angry or upset; rather a bit calm though still slightly embarrassed.

“Awwww, he likes you.” Arin teased as Kevin hugged Brian. “Yes, well….” Brian began before his words trailed off. 

Brian then handed Kevin back to Barry as the toddler yawned. “Quite the charmer, isn’t he?” Arin grinned.

“I think it’s his nap time.” Barry sighed. Brian nodded as he continued to blush.

“S-Sorry...sometimes he just likes it when people hold him.” Barry mumbled. “It’s okay.” Brian replied.

“Oh right, Brian, this is Barry and his brother Kevin. They're staying here in the castle while their older brother is upstairs.” Arin introduced. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Brian told them as Kevin rubbed his eyes.

“Hi. Again, I'm sorry about Kevin. He's a curious little guy.” Barry said.

“I can tell.” Brian mumbled as Kevin rested his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“I'll go take him back upstairs. Um, nice meeting you.” Barry replied, as he and Kevin went back upstairs. 

“I can tell they’re pretty nice.” Brian muttered to Arin. 

Arin nodded “Yeah, they're cool. They've begun to grow on me.” “I noticed.” Brian muttered.

Arin giggled back “Yeah, but wait till you meet Dan. He's…” 

“Oh?” Brian teased. 

Arin blinked, his face turning pink “A-w-what I mean is, he's… you know, nice and funny. And a good listener, and...all that.” 

“Rightttttt.” Brian giggled. “I'm serious! He's a very nice person and I like hanging out with him.” Arin replied, blushing more and more.

“I think someone’s smitten.” Brian grinned. 

“O-Oh shush!” Arin mumbled.

Arin covered his face on his hands as he giggled softly.

“Relax, it’s fine to have a crush.” Brian replied. “I-It is?” Arin blinked.

“Of course, there’s nothing wrong with it. Besides, as long as you’re not an ass to the person it’s fine.” Brian stated.

Arin nodded in understanding. “I have to go for now, but that party next week...is Dan gonna attend it?” Brian replied.

“I’ll see if he’s up to it. Will you be there as well?” Arin asked. “Of course.” Brian nodded.

“Thanks.” Arin smiled. “I’ll come back another time to meet Dan.” Brian said.

Arin nodded in understanding, seeing his friend out. Arin said his goodbyes as Brian left the castle.

Arin sighed a bit, looking back up the stairs. He soon moved upstairs and peeked his head into Dan’s room.

The tall man was lightly brushing his long and messy hair while sitting by the mirror.

Arin was glad to see him up. Arin lightly knocked on the door “Hey.”

“Oh...hello.” Dan greeted. Arin came inside and sighed “So whatcha been up to?”

“Trying out this hairbrush, I’ve never had one before.” Dan replied. Arin blinked “Really?”

“If I did once before, I sure don’t remember it.” Dan giggled. Arin giggled back “Well, you're doing a good job right now.” 

“Thank you.” Dan smiled as Arin blushed. Arin sat down at his usual chair, as he crossed his legs up on the seat.

“Who was that guest?” Dan wondered. “Oh! It was my friend Brian. He's a Prince from a neighboring nation.” Arin explained. 

“That sounds interesting.” Dan blinked. “Yeah. He wasn’t able to stay long, but he says he might be back next week to meet you.” Arin said.

“M-Me?” Dan whispered. Arin giggled “Yeah, he met Kevin and Barry. He says they seem nice, and he'd like to meet you when he can.” 

“Oh...alright…” Dan mumbled. Arin blinked “Hey...you okay?”

“I’m ok.” Dan reasoned. “Are you sure?” Arin asked.

Dan coughed into his hand before placing the brush down “Yeah…”

“Alright...” Arin replied. Dan began to get up, being careful as he did.

He didn’t want to fall over. Dan soon moved to the bed and sat down with a sigh. 

“You know you can tell me what’s on your mind, right?” Arin said.

Dan blinked lightly before rubbing the back of his neck. Arin gently placed a hand on his leg.

Dan blushed at this touch as did Arin. He looked at him with kind eyes. Dan was speechless, lost in Arin’s eyes.

They were so pretty and deep to look upon. Arin smiled as he giggled nervously.

“Uh...I…” Dan tried. “Yes?” Arin blinked. “Just...uh….” Dan blushed, glancing away shyly.

Arin rubbed his neck awkwardly “Y-Yeah?” “Well...it’s just….I can’t remember my last name.” Dan confessed. 

Arin blinked lightly “O-Oh. W-well… i-it's alright...” 

“It’s silly to worry over it...but it’s just odd….to not have a last name.” Dan frowned. 

“Well...I don't think having a last name is all that important… “ Arin shrugged gently. “N-Not important?” Dan blinked, looking a little hurt.

“It doesn't necessarily define you as a person. It's just a name.” Arin replied. 

Dan sniffled lightly as Arin froze in concern. “W-Was it something I said?....Dan?” Arin asked. 

Dan merely hugged his legs and moved away from Arin. Arin blinked, pulling his hand back lightly “D-Dan?”

“It’s important to me Arin...I-I...I can’t even remember my own fucking last name.” Dan hiccuped.

Arin knew he had screwed up as he covered his face with his hands “Oh God… I-I didn't even think about….” 

Dan hiccuped again and then wheezed for air. Arin went up to his side “Okay….calm down please...I...I'm sorry, Dan. I..I truly am.” 

Dan looked up at Arin as the Prince held his hand. “I didn't think about how- I….I didn't mean it the way I did.” Arin muttered in shame.

Dan sniffled softly before he hugged Arin. Arin blushed bright red, before returning Dan's hug gently.

Dan slowly calmed down as his breathing returned to normal. Arin waited but then heard Dan’s soft breathing.

He was relieved that Dan had calmed down. Arin then glanced to the tall man, he was fast asleep. 

He needed more rest anyway. The thought then hit him as Arin froze up and blushed bright red. 

Arin bit his lip, still hugging onto Dan while he was asleep. 

He didn’t know what to do but something told him that this felt nice. 

Arin blinked at the thought then smiled very faintly. Arin then tried to move Dan but the tall man hugged him in his sleep. 

He was a lot more affectionate when he was out cold. “Mmmm…” Dan muttered. 

Arin blushed some more, giggling to himself. “Snuggly…” Dan whispered in his sleep.

Arin tried to hold in his giggling, but it was challenging; he was way too cute.

“Bun bun…” Dan went on as Arin blushed. Did Dan like cute things? 

Arin thought to himself, maybe he should ask that when he was awake. Arin glanced to the sleeping man before blushing deeply.

“Ah...um…” Arin mumbled. “Nnn…” Dan muttered. 

“Dan?” Arin whispered. “Cold….” Dan whined. “U-okay, let's get you to the bed…” Arin said softly. 

Arin slowly moved Dan under the covers but the tall man still hugged onto him.

Arin blushed red, and, against his own better judgement, sat down on the bed next to him. “Mmmm...kitty…” Dan mumbled. 

Arin giggled to himself. So far it seemed that Dan was actually a giant softie. 

Arin then laid back on the bed, while Dan held onto him. Dan nuzzled into Arin's shoulder.

“D-Dan?” Arin whispered with a squeak in his voice. “Kitty…” Dan muttered. 

Arin blinked, unsure of what to do at this point. Maybe if he talked to Dan, he could somehow get free. 

“H-Hey Dan? Um…” Arin began. “Mm?” Dan mumbled.

“I...I hope what I said...we can get past that…” Arin said. “Sure...kitty.” Dan muttered. “

Okay, so my new name is kitty, that's great…” Arin mumbled. “Cute kitty…” Dan giggled.

Dan seemed to like kittens....a lot. Arin then blushed, having a strong feeling that Dan thought that he was a cat right now.

Arin tried to move a bit before sighing; he obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

“Mmm….” Dan whispered. Arin blinked at the ceiling, giving in as he laid there with Dan. He actually felt pretty tired himself. After a few moments of resisting, Arin finally let sleep overpower him as he closed his eyes.

(To Be Continued...)


	9. Awkward Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.
> 
> Note: Sorry this one took so long to post, I've been busy with babysitting and just not feeling that up to doing much anymore. I'll try to post the next one sooner.

When Arin woke up, he felt eyes on him. Arin froze. He glanced over to see Mark as the doctor waved. 

Arin cried out softly before he covered his mouth.

“I didn’t want to wake you, you two looked so peaceful.” Mark smiled. 

Arin’s face grew red while he sat up; his hair was messy and all over the place “I..I-umm…” 

“Arin, no one will judge you if you like this man.” Mark sighed. “B….” Arin started before he sighed.

Dan then hugged onto Arin again in his sleep as Mark giggled.

Arin rubbed his neck “Mark...I...I’ve never… felt like this before. It's…good and bad, but I'm enjoying it, but I'm not. I'm...a mess.”

“That’s what love is.” Mark pointed out. 

Arin heaved “...What...what if people don't accept it?” 

“Not everyone can understand love, it takes many forms. But I do know this, your parents will accept it and so will everyone here. There’s no reason for any of us to judge you.” Mark stated. 

“But...I...I'm the Prince, I don't know if the people will be okay with this. And if not…” Arin said.

“Arin, you worry too much. For now, don’t worry about what other’s think. It shouldn’t matter.” Mark sighed as Dan nuzzled against Arin’s arm. 

“I know, but...maybe you're right. And I know I worry too much, it's….” Arin sighed.

“You just need to relax Arin, you have nothing to worry about.” Mark smiled before Dan began to stir.

“I hope you’re right.” Arin said. Mark stepped back as Dan began to wake up.

“Mmm?” Dan mumbled sleepily. “D-Dan?” Arin mumbled. 

Dan blinked in confusion before gasping and falling out of bed. “Oh God!” Arin cried, reaching for Dan but missed.

Dan winced heavily as he rubbed his head. “Are you okay?” Arin said, crawling to the edge of the bed and peeking out.

“I think so.” Dan winced. “Here.” Arin said, extending his hand. 

Dan took his hand in return and slowly stood up with a cough. Arin blushed “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Dan coughed. Arin nodded, kneeling on the bed awkwardly.

Dan rubbed his head a bit before yawning and stretching like a cat.

Arin turned his attention to Mark, who was silently watching the whole thing happen. 

“How do you feel today?” Mark asked Dan. “Um...I actually feel good.” Dan confessed.

“Well good, the medicine seems to be helping then.” Mark said, checking his clipboard.

Dan blinked lightly before Arin blushed while gazing upon him. Arin looked away out of his own embarrassment for gawking.

“So...can I see my brothers?” Dan guessed. “Hmm...well since you’ve been improving a bit since I last saw you...sure.” Mark smiled. 

“T-Thank you.” Dan replied with a grin. “My pleasure.” Mark replied, walking lightly out of the room to update Dan’s condition.

“Um...Arin...no offense but I need to change.” Dan mumbled.

Arin’s mouth dropped for a moment “O-Oh! Uh, heh, of course...I’ll, I’ll be outside.” 

Arin soon left the room with a distinct blush on his face. In the meantime, Dan brushed his hair a bit and looked in the closet.

He had never seen nice clothes like this before. There were many outfits to choose from, but Dan then settled on a comfortable looking light blue shirt and vest with pants to match. 

Once he was dressed, he walked out of his room to see Arin still waiting.

Arin stood up from his spot on the floor and turned to face Dan; immediately he was beguiled by Dan.

“Hey.” Dan smiled. Arin smiled back “Hey. Y-You look great, Dan.”

“I do?” Dan blinked. “Mhm. I like the blue on you; very dignified.” Arin complimented.

“Dignified?” Dan repeated in confusion. “It means you look very formal. Or...regal.” Arin said.

“Huh….I don’t think I look that good.” Dan laughed. Arin giggled “Nah, you look nice, Dan. Honest.”

“Thanks.” Dan smiled as they headed to the parlor. 

Dan had needed to stretch his legs more anyway. Dan glanced around the castle walls as they walked, the silence coming from Arin didn’t go unnoticed. 

Arin was still pretty shy about this whole thing. Once they arrive in the parlor, they could see Kevin playing with a toy train while Barry slept on the couch. 

“Hey guys.” Arin greeted. Kevin looked up and instantly toddled up to his older brother.

He looked really happy to see him. Dan giggled at Kevin hugged his legs. 

He had missed his little brother a lot. “Hey little guy.” Dan greeted.

Kevin smiled up at him. Barry woke up from the noise as he blinked in surprise to see his brother.

“Dan? How are you feeling?” Barry asked. “I’m alright.” Dan reasoned as Kevin kept hugging his legs.

“Glad to hear it.” Barry smiled. Arin observed the brothers, glad to see them together again.

They really were a tight-knit family. After hugging for some time, Kevin went back to playing with his toys.

Arin was happy Dan could see them for a while. “Um...Arin...I haven’t exactly gotten a tour yet….” Dan blushed. 

“I’d be happy to give one to you.” Arin told him. With that, Arin began to show Dan around the castle.

He started with the lower floors first. Dan was still surprised by the new setting.

He had never seen a place this big before. He kept looking around at everything in awe.

He especially loved the greenhouse. Arin didn’t show him the garden though since it was snowing outside.

Plus they only got to see the greenhouse from a window view. He didn’t want him going outside just yet. 

They kept going until Dan needed to sit down to rest. “How do you like it so far?” Arin asked.

“It’s kinda overwhelming.” Dan confessed. “Yeah. Sometimes I feel that way too.” Arin admitted. 

“You do?” Dan blinked. “Yeah.” Arin nodded shyly.

Dan sighed softly, letting himself rest on the comfy couch. 

Arin walked by the window, and leaned back to face Dan; blushing a bit. 

Dan ruffled his long and curly hair with a sigh as Arin blushed red.

Even the little things Dan did made Arin blush redder than a tomato. This was becoming silly, he had to do something about this. 

“Dan?” Arin piped up. “Yes?” Dan blinked. 

“Um...w-what do you think of me?” Arin wondered.

Dan was about to answer but Arin suddenly ruffled his hair and paced around, almost like he was beating himself up. “Uh…Arin?” Dan mumbled. 

Arin cleared his throat, looking extremely stressed all of a sudden.

“Arin...maybe you need some water?” Dan guessed. “Uh...s-sure…” Arin mumbled. 

Dan got up, going to look for somewhere to locate a glass of water. 

Arin lifted his head in realization, turning around as Dan walked off.

Dan rubbed his chin in thought as Arin smacked himself in his thoughts.

“God, why am I so stupid?” Arin complained to himself. Dan then walked off as Arin yelped and rushed after him. 

“Dan?” Arin asked, following behind him. 

Dan then stopped “Oh...are you feeling better?” 

“Uh...y-yes. I am.” Arin breathed. “That’s good.” Dan smiled. 

“Heh, yeah...good.” Arin said softly. “What’s the matter then?” Dan wondered. 

“I...um...see, the thing is...gah, why is it so hard to talk to you? I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me!” Arin exclaimed in a rush, and covered his mouth at the end.

Dan was silent for a moment before he giggled “You wanna go on a date?”

“Um...yes?” Arin blushed. “I’ve never been on a date before.” Dan confessed.

“Well, I haven’t either.” Arin said. Dan nodded lightly as Arin blushed again and looked down shyly.

“But...maybe we can make it fun together.” Arin offered.

Dan blinked lightly “Alright, it sounds fun.” Arin looked surprised “R-Really?”

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” Dan smiled innocently. 

Arin was so overjoyed...he instantly fainted. He vaguely heard Dan scream before his world went blank. 

“Your Highness?! Your Highness, are you alright?” A plethora of voices said at once as Arin blinked weakly. 

“Alright, stop crowding him.” Mark sighed, moving to Arin’s side.

“Arin?” A faint and obviously afraid voice said. Arin glanced over, vaguely seeing Dan sniffling with tears in his eyes. 

“Arin, can you understand what I’m saying? How many fingers am I holding up?” Mark instructed, waving a few fingers in front of Arin’s eyes.

Arin rubbed his head “Aw….my head….” “Are you alright, sire?” A maid asked Arin lightly.

Mark checked Arin’s pulse “Hm...you skipped your breakfast.”

Arin groaned a bit, sending a few maids into a state of panic.

“You need to eat something, perhaps your blood sugar dropped too low.” Mark sighed. 

Arin weakly nodded, as a few servants helped him to sit up.

“Get him to bed and bring him breakfast, a drink, and some sort of chocolate dessert later. It will help his blood sugar.” Mark told the servants. 

They nodded in understanding, hoisting up the Prince as Arin weakly looked at Dan before closing his eyes. 

So far, he felt like a total fool. He asked his crush out, only to faint right after. 

Dan probably thought he was a total idiot by this point. When Arin opened his eyes again, he was resting in his own big bed.

He lightly put a hand to his head and moaned at his incoming headache.

He then saw Dan in the room as the tall man waved shyly. Arin blinked and weakly waved back.

“I came to check on you.” Dan mumbled. “Heh...thanks...man, I must be a complete dope. I’m sorry I scared you like that…” Arin said. 

“N-No, it’s ok.” Dan reasoned as Arin noticed the servants had left him some breakfast.

“I guess I should eat a bit.” Arin sighed. “Mark said to eat all of it.” Dan replied.

Arin nodded as he moved the tray of food onto his lap and began to eat.

Dan glanced away a bit “Um….so….you were out of it before…..right?” 

Arin stopped “Ah...yeah, a little bit.”

“So….you probably didn’t mean...what you said.” Dan whispered. 

Arin blinked, his cheeks growing pink. 

“I-It’s ok….I kinda figured….y-you wouldn’t be serious.” Dan mumbled.

Arin sighed as he said softly “I...I guess I was, a little more out of it than I thought. I’m sorry…” 

“N-No...it’s ok...b-besides I’m not very datable.” Dan laughed softly.

Arin giggled gently “Really?”

“I mean...no one w-wants to date s-some stupid bum who can’t remember his l-life.” Dan mumbled softly. 

Arin frowned a bit “...Dan, you know that isn’t true.”

“Look...y-you just rest ok? I need to go take a nap anyway.” Dan sighed as he left the room.

Arin watched him go, and by the time Dan had left, Arin heaved as he covered his face in his hands. Dan’s words were like echos in his head.

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Trying to Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Arin lightly peeked his head into the parlor, seeing Dan sleeping on the couch with Kevin playing with blocks.

Ever since the events of yesterday, the two hadn’t spoken. Arin was too embarrassed by what he had done. Plus, he now knew how low Dan’s confidence was. 

Arin nervously fiddled with the lining of his father’s crown, thinking about what he should do now that wouldn’t completely explode in his face. Dan didn’t think he was the least bit appealing, was he crazy or something?

He obviously was much more than just some ‘bum’ as Dan put it. Arin then blinked as Kevin threw a block at him.

Arin ducked out of the way, stepping back cautiously. “Bad.” Kevin scolded as he stuck his tongue out. 

Arin pouted lightly “Hey...that wasn’t very nice.” “Dan-Dan sad.” Kevin said. 

Arin frowned and sighed “Yeah...I know.” “Bad.” Kevin said, pointing to Arin.

The Prince sighed again, turning around as he began to leave the parlor. Arin then stopped, did he really get scolded by a toddler?!

He was a prince for God’s sake, he didn’t need to take that! Arin then turned around as Kevin went back to playing.

He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Kevin looked up as he stuck his tongue out again.

This time, Arin did the same. Kevin blinked lightly as he got up and toddled up to the couch.

“Nuh uh.” Kevin protested, almost like he was guarding his brother.

“I’m not gonna hurt him, if that’s what you’re saying.” Arin said flatly.

Kevin merely crossed his arms and tossed another block. Unfortunately Arin wasn’t so lucky dodging this one, as it hit him promptly in the arm “OW!” 

Dan then stirred as Kevin shushed Arin. Arin rubbed his tender spot, frowning at Kevin. 

Kevin waited as Dan slowly went back to sleep with a light mumble. 

Arin sighed “Look, Kevin. I’m sorry. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I, Prince Arin, am sorry.”

“Nuh uh.” Kevin replied. “Then what do I do to make this work? Or make it up to you and Dan?” Arin said, sounding a bit saddened this time. 

“Dan-Dan no happy.” Kevin frowned. Arin felt stumped as he began to sit on the floor.

Kevin merely looked to his big brother who was sleeping soundly. Arin crossed his legs, laying his head on his hand with a sad disposition. 

“Dan-Dan no sleeps.” Kevin said as Arin blinked. “Huh?” Arin asked.

“He nuh sleeps.” Kevin replied. “He...didn’t sleep…” Arin repeated, feeling even worse as he covered his face in his hands.

Kevin then touched Dan’s head “Dan-Dan warm.” Arin lifted his head, standing up and walking over to Dan’s side.

Arin touched Dan’s head, indeed he was running a fever. “Oh no...I gotta get Mark….” Arin breathed. 

Kevin sat down on the floor as Arin soon came back with Mark in tow. “He’s running a fever again.” Arin said worryingly. 

“This is common, he’s not completely recovered Arin. He’ll have good days and sick days for some time.” Mark replied. 

Arin nodded in understanding, stepping back so Mark could check on Dan. 

Mark checked his heartbeat first “No weird breathing, he probably just has a fever or cold.” 

Arin sighed “Okay, how do I help?”

“Well, I’ll have the servants carry him to his room. He also hasn’t been sleeping either, that probably messed with him.” Mark stated, checking Dan’s pulse. 

Arin could feel his heart sink as he looked sadly at the ground. “He also hasn’t eaten, he skipped two meals. Not good.” Mark sighed. 

Arin sighed “Just piling on that guilt a little thick, huh Mark?” “Sorry.” Mark replied as some servants soon got Dan back to his room.

As Mark followed behind them, Arin found himself alone with Kevin. Kevin looked up at Arin before rubbing his eyes.

Arin sighed and sat on the couch in defeat. “Dan-Dan ok?” Kevin asked. 

Arin turned, and nodded “Yeah….” Kevin nodded before yawning and rubbed his eyes. 

“You tired, little guy?” Arin asked. Kevin nodded again as he held his arms out.

Arin blinked and turned a light shade of pink. Kevin kept his arms held out and yawned softly.

“O...Okay…” Arin mumbled with uncertainty as he gently picked up Kevin. Kevin rested his head on Arin’s shoulder and fell asleep.

The Prince was perplexed, and a bit amazed as he began to slowly walk upstairs. He soon made it to Kevin and Barry’s room and placed the toddler in his small bed.

Once Arin put him down, Kevin gently grabbed for the teddy bear on his side. The toddler hugged onto his bear, sleeping soundly now.

Arin smiled lightly; placing a blanket on him and quietly leaving the room. Arin sighed in relief and then headed for Dan’s room. 

Arin was nervous, and gently twiddled his thumbs. Arin moved into the room, seeing that Dan was sleeping. 

Some food was left for him along with medicine for later. Arin sighed lightly, going to sit in his usual chair, but gently scooted it closer to Dan’s bed.

The tall man seemed to be resting peacefully, Mark probably gave him medicine earlier.

Arin looked down, softly saying “Man...what a idiot am I. I mean, I made...I made a huge mess of things. I’m just, so awkward and scared and unsure of everything, I just don’t know what to do with myself right now.”

Arin ruffled his hair and noticed Dan beginning to stir.

“But hey...that’s just who I am. And who I am...is a pathetically love struck spoiled prince.” Arin sighed. 

Dan then rubbed his eyes as Arin gasped. Arin cleared his throat, unsure of what to do, or even say now. 

Dan yawned a bit before glancing to Arin “Hey…” “Hi…” Arin said, lightly waving at Dan. 

“Where Kevin go?” Dan mumbled. “He fell asleep. I...I actually put him to bed.” Arin giggled nervously.

“Okie…” Dan yawned as he rubbed his eyes again. “You might need to sleep a bit more, Dan…” Arin said. 

“You okie?” Dan asked. “A little bit, yeah. Got things off my chest.” Arin nodded.

Dan ruffled his hair a bit “Okie...good for yous.” Arin smirked at Dan’s strange wording. 

That fever was making Dan pretty loopy. “Yep...good for mes.” Arin giggled.

Dan giggled tiredly as Arin sighed softly and frowned. “I’m sorry….” Arin muttered. 

“Huh?” Dan yawned. “I’m sorry, for hurting your feelings. Or making you feel horrible in any way.” Arin said.

Dan blinked lightly as Arin moved the blanket closer onto his form so he couldn’t get cold.

“I’d never want to be the one who does that to you, Dan.” Arin sighed. 

Dan was silent for a moment before he rubbed his head “You means it?” “I absolutely do. Means it.” Arin smiled. 

Dan nodded sleepily as he nuzzled into his pillow. “I’ll let you rest now…” Arin stated, turning towards the door. 

“See you laters….” Dan mumbled as he fell asleep. 

Arin soon left the room, wondering how in the world he could make this up to Dan. Arin sighed, ruffling his hair as he began to walk towards his own room. 

He flopped onto his massive bed and let out a groan, luckily it was muffled by the bed. 

He laid there for a good while before he rolled over and stared up at his ceiling. What had he done wrong? 

More importantly; what could he do to fix it? He had made his crush sad and it was all his fault.

There had to be something he could do to fix this; he couldn't bear to make Dan sadder than he already was. 

Arin ruffled his hair, racking his brain at the things he and Dan had spoken of in the past. Roses; no, it was too cold for them. Piano; yes but he was too sick to leave the room and he couldn't hear it from there anyway. Arin groaned and decided to sleep on it, perhaps the idea would come to him in the morning.

(To Be Continued...)


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Dan lightly rubbed his eyes and sighed, feeling a lot better than he did yesterday. He also had a bit of cabin fever. Actually, he was mostly sick of being stuck in his room. He lightly sat up, gently looking out the window to see the falling snow hit the glass. He sighed again and began to get into some loose clothes.

Once he was dressed, he looked back at the bed then to the door. He at least wanted to see if they had a library. Being all cooped up in a bed definitely wasn't what he had in mind today. He soon left the room and headed down the hall, if only he knew the layout of this massive place he’d be in better shape. 

Dan looked up and around at the massive long and elegant hallways. He then noticed a maid as he rubbed his arm meekly, he felt like a lost child. The maid was dusting a few tables as she glanced over at Dan “Oh! H-Hello there sir.”

“Um...d-d-d-do...do you have a library?” Dan asked shyly. The maid nodded “Yes, of course! Would you like me to show you?”

“Yes please.” Dan nodded. The maid smiled sweetly as she began to lead Dan down the hall. 

Dan followed her until they soon made it to the library. “Alright, there you go, sir.” The maid said. 

“Thank you.” Dan replied before walking inside the large room. He was instantly mesmerized by the huge shelves and stacks of books and novels all adorning the walls and desks. 

“Holy….woah…” Dan breathed. He moved his fingers along the books hardcover backs as he smiled widely. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had picked up a good book. But something about these books made him incredibly happy. He picked up one book and glanced at the title. “Beauty and the Beast” Dan read aloud. 

Dan shrugged before settling on the couch with the book. He opened it up and began to read. He laid back a bit and sighed. 

As he read, his mind wandered just slightly. He didn’t even notice it was happening. He lightly lowered the book, blinking at the pages. 

He was having trouble with some of the words. “And forsoor...fore-foresu….dammit…” Dan mumbled to himself. 

He then heard the door open as he blinked. “If it's alright, I'll just be in here-” Arin said to the maid outside before seeing Dan and stopping in his tracks.

Dan blinked in surprise and blushed “Uhhhh….hi…” “H-Hey…” Arin said, sounding instantly nervous.

Dan nodded lightly, glancing back to his book. “So...y-you okay to move around?” Arin asked, coming into the room. 

“Y-Yeah….I’m ok.” Dan nodded. “That's good...I'm glad.” Arin blushed; lightly knocking over some books behind him.

Dan giggled to himself as Arin blushed even more. “A-heh, um...sorry.” Arin nervously laughed as he began to pick up the toppled books. 

Dan looked to his book and bit his lip, wishing he knew what this word was or how to read it properly.

Arin stacked the books back as he lightly looked over his shoulder “So, what did you find?” 

“Hm? Oh...Beauty and the Beast…” Dan replied, still looking a bit angry at himself. 

“Ooh, neat! I read that one before.” Arin smiled, coming over to the back of the couch and glancing at the book.

Arin then blinked as Dan blushed in shame, he hadn’t made it too far. “I-Is it good so far?” Arin questioned lightly. 

“Y-Yes….” Dan whispered, sounding ashamed. 

Arin bit his lip a bit “Um...I...I don't know if...are you having a little trouble with it?” Dan nodded a touch, looking a little dissapointed.

“I...I know I like books...but certain words bug me sometimes...maybe it’s the memory loss.” Dan sighed. 

Arin nodded, then came around to the other seat next to Dan “Well, which word is it?”

Dan pointed to the word on the page. Arin peered at the word “...Forsook.” “What’s that mean?” Dan blinked.

“Forsook; it means to, abandon or leave. See, ‘the good ladies were mistaken, for their lovers slighted and forsook them in their poverty.’” Arin explained. 

Dan nodded in understanding as he glanced to Arin “C-Can...can you help me read...if-if you’re not busy?” 

Arin glanced back, smiling “Well...that meeting with Spain and Portugal can wait. Yes.” 

“H-Huh?” Dan gasped as Arin giggled. “Yes, I'll help you, Danny.” Arin replied. 

Dan blushed a touch as the two began to read the story together.

“‘You are very obliging," answered Beauty, "I own I am pleased with your kindness, and when I consider that, your deformity scarce appears.’” Arin read.

So far, the two were having a lot of fun reading together. It was actually the most fun Dan had had in a long time. 

“ Okay, now you read this bit here. “ Arin said, lightly pointing to a few sentences on the page. 

Dan nodded as he squinted a bit before beginning to read. “ Um.. ‘Yes, yes," said the Beast, "my heart is good, but still I am a monster.’” Dan said back.

Dan frowned a bit “Aww...this is sad…” “Don't worry, it gets better.” Arin replied. 

Dan nodded, very invested now. “‘Among mankind," says Beauty, "there are many that deserve that name more than you, and I prefer you, just as you are, to those, who, under a human form, hide a treacherous, corrupt, and ungrateful heart.’” Arin said, smiling a bit as his cheeks grew pink. 

Dan blushed as well and sniffled “Dude...this is so beautiful.” “See? What did I say?” Arin giggled. Dan giggled as well before coughing.

Arin lightly put a hand on his shoulder. Dan blushed at this before smiling a bit “I’m fine, just need some water.” 

“Here, let me get some.” Arin said, getting up and peeking out the door for a moment.

Dan blinked a bit as a maid walked up to Arin. “Prince Arin, you have a guest.” The maid whispered.

Arin blinked “ Is it the ambassador from Spain? I thought ‘simpatico’ was okay?”

“No, it’s Prince Brian.” The maid replied. “ Oh.” Arin nodded, turning to Dan. 

“He also said he wishes to meet Mister Daniel.” The maid added. 

“ That's right! Uh, alright. Can you bring Dan some water and help him to the parlor? I'll go and meet Brian downstairs.” Arin said.

The maid nodded as Arin left the room. Arin partially dashed down the hall till he made it to the staircase; Brian stood almost at attention at the bottom. 

Arin waved lightly before walking up to Brian. “Hey, Brian. How's things?” Arin greeted.

“Meh, same as they were last time.” Brian shrugged. 

Arin then glanced up as Dan looked at the two, seeming a tad shy.

“Dan, it's alright.” Arin said reassuringly, coming up a few steps and extending a helping hand. 

Dan blushed as he took Arin’s hand. 

Arin smiled, leading Dan down the stairs to Brian “Brian, I'd like to introduce you to Dan. Dan, this is Prince Brian, or just Brian.”

Dan bowed his head a bit “N-Nice to meet you.” Brian lightly nodded back “You too. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Brian’s family is friend of my family.” Arin told Dan as the tall man nodded. 

“Our families share in trades from time to time.” Brian explained.

“Trades?” Dan blinked. “Like, if his family has something our kingdom could use, they do a barter and trade their items and we do the same.” Arin explained.

Dan nodded in understanding as Brian looked over the tall and pale man. “Arin said you were sick, yes?” Brian said. 

“Yeah….” Dan mumbled. “Well I'm sorry to hear that.” Brian nodded.

“But he’s getting better.” Arin added as Dan nodded.

“Good. Maybe then Arin can maybe pull back on being like a concerned mother hen when he talks about you.” Brian said, smirking. Arin blushed bright red as Dan giggled to himself.

“Brian…” Arin whined under his breath as his face turned red. “You talk about me?” Dan questioned. 

Arin bit his lip and smiled “A-ha…um...maybe a little. But, Brian, I don't act like a mother hen, thanks very much.”

“Oh come on Arin, he’s all you talk about.” Brian teased as Dan blushed.

“Hey, how's about we talk about...your piano playing, huh?” Arin said softly, trying to change the subject.

“Piano?” Dan blinked in surprise. Brian nodded “Yes, I've been taking some lessons over time. Would you be interested in hearing a few pieces?”

“Sure.” Dan smiled as Arin sighed in relief. Brian then walked over to the grand piano and looked through the sheet music.

Dan and Arin sat down on the bench as Brian ruffled his hair. “Hmm...you seem to lack a few Giordani scores, Arin.” Brian mumbled. 

“Hm? Oh well too bad.” Arin shrugged as Dan giggled. “I suppose Bach will have to suffice. “ Brian sighed.

Arin rolled his eyes and laid back with a yawn, making Brian glare at him.

“Fine then. Dan, why don't you pick something?” Brian grumbled.

“M-Me?” Dan blinked. Brian nodded, beckoning Dan over lightly. Dan walked over to him as he glanced over the sheet music.

He looked at the sheets with fascination as Brian held them up for him to choose. “Um...do...do you know how to play Moonlight Sonata?” Dan asked. 

Brian nodded as he set Moonlight Sonata down and began to play. Dan sat down next to Arin as the Prince blushed.

Brian played away, while Arin tried to focus on the music but continuously would glance over at Dan. He kept picturing the two of them dancing away. 

Dan watched in amazement and let the music flow through his mind peacefully.

However, as Brian moved on to the next piece, things changed. Dan began to focus on the music some more as he randomly felt memories coming back to him.

He saw a woman playing piano and his younger self, no more than two watching her.

She was beautiful as she delicately played each key, and smiled sweetly at the young boy.

His young self giggled happily before waving at her. Her laugh echoed through Dan's memories; it was cheery and warm like summer. 

“Dan? Dan?” Arin called as Dan snapped out of it. “H-Huh?” Dan sniffled.

“A-Are you alright?” Arin asked, lightly touching Dan's shoulder.

Dan rubbed his head as a few tears escaped his eyes. Arin blinked in surprise. “S-Sorry…” Dan whispered.

Arin shook his head “No, there's...nothing to be sorry for.” Brian then stopped “What happened?” 

Arin looked at Dan “Dan?...what was it?” “I...I don’t know...I just felt really sad for some reason….” Dan admitted. 

Arin bit his lip, lightly hugging Dan. Dan blushed at this as Brian blinked in surprise. 

Arin released himself from the hug, blushing like crazy “Sorry…” 

Dan kept blushing as Brian giggled at the two. “Music does the strangest things to people, doesn't it?” Brian teased. 

Dan blushed in embarrassment as he hugged himself as Arin looked worried.

“Dan...d-do you feel alright?” Arin questioned. “J-Just...yeah...I’m ok.” Dan mumbled.

Brian got up and came over to Dan, looking at him with scanning and confused eyes. 

Dan flinched lightly at the sudden attention. “Dan, if you need to say something...we won't judge. You can tell us.” Arin said gently. 

Dan thought for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Arin placed a hand on Dan's knee.

Dan blinked in confusion as the memories came back again. He could feel someone’s laugh again, the one from before. 

“Danny?” Arin whispered. Dan, feeling too overwhelmed in the moment, suddenly fainted. 

(To Be Continued....)


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

“DAN!” Arin gasped as Brian reached out in worry.

The servants, hearing the noise, rushed to help. They checked him over and lightly carried Dan back up the stairs while Arin watched. Once Dan was back in bed, Mark began to look him over. Arin paced back and forth in front of Dan's door and Brian leaned against the wall.

“Maybe he just got too flustered.” Brian teased.

“Maybe, but...Brian, I've never seen Dan act that way before. He was scared, and confused, and….” Arin rambled as he paced. 

The two then blinked as Mark left the room and shut the door gently. “Is he okay?” Arin asked.

“He fainted from the lack of eating mostly.” Mark sighed. Arin heaved a bit, both in relief and stress.

“Relax, the maid will bring up some food once he wakes up.” Mark said.

Arin nodded “Mark, um...he was acting strange downstairs. I don't think it was attributed to him not eating. Something else made him faint.”

“He was rather out of it before I got him to sleep...he explained seeing a woman playing piano as he watched, yet it is possible he won’t remember much of this since he just had a fainting spell.” Mark sighed. 

Arin blinked as he pondered “Woman…” “He called her Mom…though I doubt he remembers calling her that...” Mark finished. 

Arin and Brian exchanged looks. “He seems to be recalling some memories but try not to push them, he might have a crisis and freak out.” Mark explained.

Brian nodded “Understood.” “He’s asleep now but you can visit him. Try not to mention this memory thing to him.” Mark finished before walking off.

Arin glanced at Brian before he and the other prince entered lightly into Dan's room. Dan was sleeping soundly in his bed, the curtains closed to stop the cold from coming in. 

“His mother, Brian….” Arin whispered. “What about it?” Brian muttered.

“I just...God, what do we do about this?” Arin replied. “We keep our mouths shut.” Brian sighed.

“He HAS to find out one of these days, we can't keep this huge bit of information from him.” Arin stated.

“Then he’ll go on this identity issue Arin.” Brian pointed out. Arin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Look, has he mentioned anything about his past? Anything he remembered?” Brian sighed.

“Uh...he, remembers liking to read, piano, roses… and he's doesn't remember his last name?” Arin explained.

“So nothing about his parents either?” Brian guessed. “Other than that he doesn't think they're alive anymore.” Arin stated.

Brian nodded lightly “Maybe just don’t bother with it, there is that party coming up after all.” Brian mumbled.

“So we just keep this between us for now. And not mention it to him at all.” Arin guessed.

Brian nodded as Dan nuzzled into his pillow. Arin sighed “...Fine…” 

Brian glanced to the sleeping man before sighing as well. “It feels shitty keeping it to ourselves. He deserves to know.” Arin mumbled sadly. 

“I know...but let him rest for now. He seems like he’s trying rebuild his life...so let him do it.” Brian replied.

Arin nodded “Yeah...you're right.” “Besides, he seems like he’s got a crush.” Brian teased. 

Arin instantly blushed “A-hey! I...W-What…” “Come on, it’s clear you both like each other.” Brian sighed.

“S-So what if it is? I mean...I...sure, I think he's sweet, and talented, and charming, and a big goof that I'd gladly hang out with all day. So?” Arin explained rapidly. 

Brian chuckled a bit “Wow...you’re really head over heels for him.” 

“I know, and I'm fucking going crazy of it!” Arin huffed, sitting right on the floor in defeat. 

“Then ask him on a date.” Brian suggested. 

“B-But what would I do? I mean, I tried asking him before, and I fainted like an idiot because of it. And I took it back as a case of unfed delusions.” Arin sighed.

“Come on Arin, stop being a wuss.” Brian groaned.

“Look I know I'm a wuss, and I know I gotta get my act together. Because…” Arin stopped. 

“Because?” Brian pressed. “...He deserves to be happy.” Arin finished.

“See? Then try to do that. It’s worth a try.” Brian sighed. Arin thought about it for a moment, maybe it would be worth taking the chance.

Even if he was scared and unsure if it would work; he knew he needed to, for Dan. 

“Besides, you say that he deserves to be happy then you could try to make him happy.” Brian shrugged. 

Arin nodded lightly “I will.” After that, Brian had to return home which left Arin with Dan. 

Arin sat in his normal chair, trying his best to stay up. His head would gently fall back before he'd lift it up sleepily. After some time of attempting to fight it, he slipped away into sleep.

(....)

Dan woke up slowly as he rubbed his head and groaned a touch. He then felt a small weight on his chest as he rubbed his eyes. 

Dan let out a tired yawn as he lifted his head up a bit. To his surprise, the small weight was actually Kevin.

Dan smiled a bit “Hey buddy…” Kevin hugged onto him as Dan coughed lightly before patting his head.

Dan began to sit up as he also noticed Arin asleep on his usual chair; slumping back as his crown lightly tipped off his head. 

Dan giggled a bit as Kevin kept hugging his older brother. “Looks like someone passed out.” Dan mumbled as Kevin nodded. 

Dan smiled a bit as Arin mumbled in his sleep.

“Kevin, why don’t you go play now?” Dan suggested as Kevin nodded in understanding.

Kevin crawled off the bed as he toddled off and out the door. Dan sighed before suddenly tossing a pillow at Arin with a giggle.

Arin lifted his head and tiredly sat up “Hu-w-wah?” Dan kept giggling before coughing into his hand.

Arin rubbed his eyes “Hey...h-how did you sleep?” “I slept fine.” Dan replied.

Arin yawned “Oh good. I was kinda worried.” “Sorry about yesterday, not sure what happened.” Dan frowned.

Arin blinked “Uh...y-you had a fainting spell. Mark said, it was because of your lack of eating.” 

Dan nodded in understanding right as a maid came in to bring him some breakfast.

“I didn't scare Brian, did I?” Dan asked. “No, he was alright. Just concerned is all.” Arin smiled as the maid finished up her work and left the room.

Dan nodded as he began to eat “I promise I'll eat a little bit more, so those fainting spells don't happen so often.”

Arin smiled a bit more as Dan lightly chewed on some bacon. “So, what's on the agenda, Mister Dan?” Arin smirked. 

Dan thought for a moment before shrugging “Don’t know.”

Arin then recalled Brian’s words as he glanced away a bit. Dan blinked a bit “Something wrong?”

“Huh? S-Sorry...just thinking about stuff. N-Nothing important.” Arin blushed as Dan nodded. 

Arin rubbed his neck as he took off his crown and moved his fingers on the gold carvings.

Dan kept eating at a decent but slow pace as Arin decided to talk about the party coming up.

“So, uh...are you excited for the party soon?” Arin asked. “Party?” Dan blinked. 

“Yeah, it’s the annual party we hold here. There's a lot of princes and princesses that come, there's lots of food, party games, all kinds of stuff.” Arin smiled. 

“Oh yeah...Mark mentioned it to me. He said something about me having to attend.” Dan recalled. 

“Yeah, w-would you like to come as a guest? It'll be really fun.” Arin grinned. “Sure.” Dan smiled.

“Really? Ah, oh man that's…that’s great! You're gonna love it, Dan. I guarantee it.” Arin replied excitedly. 

Dan giggled a bit as Arin smiled, hoping this party would go well. Ross was still aimed on coming and if he were get angry then they couldn’t have that deal go through. After all, it would help Dan a lot.

(To Be Continued....)


	13. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

“Alright, um...more streamers up over here maybe? And could that be maybe pink please?” Arin asked politely while the servants and maids began to prepare the party decorations for that night. 

So far, things were going well and his Father and Mother would be back around the time of the event. 

“Any word on my parents yet?” Arin asked one of the messengers.

“They are a couple of hours away.” The messenger replied with a light bow.

“Okay, thank you. Uh...ah man I hope they like it. This is the first year I've planned this out solo.” Arin rambled lightly. 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” The messenger added. 

“Thanks. Um, why don't you take a break for a bit, I'll call you if I need you, okay?” Arin replied. 

The messenger nodded before walking off. Arin sighed a bit, looking around at the colorful decorations and party favors around him. 

Meanwhile, Talia the maid was helping Dan pick out his outfit. She held up a few choices “Do any of these peek your interest?”

“Um...they all look nice.” Dan admitted. 

The maid bit her lip “Hmm...perhaps, I can make a suggestion?”

“Alright.” Dan nodded, he wasn’t very good with things like this anyway.

Talia went over to the closet and picked out a light blue outfit with a matching dark blue jacket “If I can say so, sir, blue seems to be your color.” 

Dan nodded and he decided to try it on. Talia helped him out as she moved Dan towards the large mirror in front of him.

Dan glanced himself over in the new clothes, blinking in curiosity. 

“What do you think, sir?” Talia asked. 

“I like it.” Dan decided. 

The maid smiled “Oh good. I'll lay it out for tonight, then.” 

Dan nodded and soon changed back into some pajamas. A few hours had passed, and soon the party had began to take effect.

Groups of royalty and diplomats were greeted into the massive ballroom as Arin began to head upstairs to prepare.

Dan was getting dressed in the meantime, wondering how this night would go. Soon he heard a knock on his door. 

“Come in.” Dan said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. 

Arin peeked his head in the doorway “A-Am I alright to come in? Oh wait, y-you just, never mind, sorry.” 

Dan giggled to himself as Arin looked the tall man over. Dan looked quite dashing in the blue outfit as Arin blushed pink.

“H-How do I look?” Dan asked. 

Arin was flabbergasted for a moment before he said “Y-You...you look great… Better than great.”

“T-Thank you.” Dan blushed, brushing back a bit of his hair behind his ear.

Arin came fully into the room; dressed in magenta and pink with a long cape behind him.

“You look really good.” Dan smiled. 

Arin giggled nervously “Really? I kinda thought I was overdoing it a bit…” 

“Well you are a Prince.” Dan pointed out.

“True. Gotta make a statement.” Arin agreed.

“So are we heading downstairs?” Dan guessed. 

Arin nodded “If you're ready.” Dan nodded too as they began to move down the hallway. 

“Oh right, I forgot about something…” Arin smiled.

“Huh?” Dan blinked. 

Arin dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a brooch in the shape of a rose. Dan blushed gently, gazing at how pretty it was.

Arin grinned “This is one of my favorite ones. My father says it brings luck, so...I wanted you to wear it tonight.” 

“T-Thank you...I-I mean...w-wow…” Dan whispered.

Arin giggled as he gently pinned the rose brooch onto Dan's jacket “There you go. The finishing touch.”

“T-Thanks...you’re too kind to me.” Dan blushed. 

Arin blushed as well “Y-You're welcome.”

With that, the two began to head downstairs. The ballroom was going with lights as the sounds of chattering and orchestra music filled the air. 

Arin could see his Father speaking to Ross’ father already. He instantly bit his lip; Ross was absolutely here, now just to figure out where.

The two moved into the ballroom as Brian waved at Arin. Arin waved back lightly as he nudged Dan.

Dan blushed as he lightly bowed to Brian. “Evening Brian, good to see ya. You look nice.” Arin greeted.

“Thanks, I guess…” Brian shrugged.

“This room is really big…” Dan blinked.

“Oh you should see it during the holidays, it gets crazy packed.” Arin giggled.

“I spotted Ross messing with some other guests….but he mostly tries to tell jokes or finds someone to dance with...” Brian whispered.

“Okay, so he's not a major priority for now...but do keep an eye out, just in case.” Arin said back.

As they two kept whispering to each other, Dan looked around as he spotted another Prince looking at him. 

He was dressed in a dark shade of blue than him, as he glanced at him while sipping a drink. 

Dan blinked lightly, wondering if he should say hello to him. The guy continued to watch Dan lightly, looking to be quite interested in talking to him.

Dan waited a moment before the man moved over to him.

“Hey there.” The guy grinned confidently.

“Oh….h-h-hello your Highness….” Dan bowed lightly, not wanting to be rude. 

“Oh, Highness? What gave it away? Oh, the crown, huh?” The Prince teased. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Dan nodded. 

“Well, I'm fine with just formal terms. I'm Ross.” Ross extended his hand to him. 

“I-I’m Danny.” Dan mumbled, taking his hand lightly. 

“Danny. Nice name. You know, I don't think I've seen you around before.” Ross said.

“I-I kinda just started living here.” Dan admitted.

“Really? Wow. Arin's turned the place into a resort then? I'm kidding.” Ross smiled.

Dan giggled a bit as Ross grinned while Arin and Brian noticed the two from afar.

“Oh my f-...” Arin mumbled.

“Calm down, breaking them up will make Ross upset.” Brian whispered, gripping Arin’s shoulder.

Arin frowned as he nodded lightly “Alright then…” 

Ross kept smiling, seeing the hint of jealously in Arin’s eyes.

Ross turned back to Dan “So, how's a dashingly dressed guy like yourself enjoying your first big royal party?”

“I really like it, I’ve never been to one before.” Dan smiled kindly. 

“Oh, they're a load of fun. Though sometimes they do become drags. Like when it's a diplomatic meeting, ugh the boredom is astounding.” Ross laughed.

“Sure sounds boring.” Dan giggled right as a Waltz began to play.

Ross looked up lightly “Oh hey, a waltz. I love these.” 

Dan blinked lightly as Ross got an idea and extended his hand. 

“You know how to waltz, Dan?” Ross grinned.

“Sort of.” Dan replied. 

“Well, it’s alright, I’ll help you if you get stuck.” Ross said.

Dan blinked as Ross took his hand and began to lead him in a dance.

Dan looked slightly nervous as Ross smiled gently “You'll be fine.” The two kept dancing as Ross could see Arin’s looks of pure fuming jealously.

He grew bright red as he clenched his fists. Ross smiled, deciding to make Arin deal with this emotion for a long time.

He could win over Dan much easier than he could. Arin went over to the drinks table as he chugged the drink from the glass. 

Ross grinned as he kept dancing, knowing how he’d go for a kill. 

Ross giggled at Dan “See? You're doing great, like I thought.”

“T-Thank you.” Dan blushed.

“Of course. You know, I haven't had this much fun in a while. You're fun to be around, Dan.” Ross replied. 

“I am?” Dan blinked as Ross smiled. 

“Absolutely! If I could, I'd love to hang out more often. You seem like someone anyone would love to spend time with.” Ross said.

Dan nodded lightly as Ross spotted Arin, he could go in for the kill now with him watching. 

Ross smirked, slowing the dance as he leaned close to Dan. 

Dan blinked in light confusion as Arin felt his heart pound. Ross then very gently went in close, and came in for a kiss. 

(To Be Continued....)


	14. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Arin was forced to watch in horror as Ross inched in to kiss Dan. It was like his worst nightmare come to life. 

However, Dan suddenly stopped him “I’m sorry…” Ross blinked and pulled back. 

“I’d like to get to know you first...p-plus we just met...but I’d like to be friends.” Dan explained in a kind voice.

Ross looked baffled “W-What? I...I mean, I thought, things were going well! Why not?”

“I just met you...and I just don’t feel comfortable kissing someone I just met. I just wanna get to know you first, so we can be friends.” Dan tried.

Ross frowned deeply “B-But...But come on! That's not fair! I was being smooth and charming to you, you should be totally on board with this! Why aren't you?!”

“I-I’m sorry….I-I just wanna get to know you is all.” Dan frowned as Ross felt his anger burst out. 

“I'M A PRINCE! AND WHEN I WANT SOMEONE TO KISS, I DAMN WELL GET IT! YOU DON'T PROTEST TO SOMETHING I WANT!!” Ross exclaimed as the room grew into a hushed silence. 

Right before Dan could speak, Ross sent the tall man down the floor with a very hard smack to the face that echoed. The crowd gasped as Arin began to rapidly make his way through the people.

Dan remained motionless on the floor, his massive hair flopped over his face.

Arin slid down to Dan's side, lightly putting a hand to his shoulder “DAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!” 

Dan didn’t reply as the crowd began to mumble to themselves. Brian rushed over too as Ross panted. 

Arin turned to Ross, eyes filled with rage “Ross, why did you do that?!” 

Ross shrugged as Brian called over Mark along with the servants. Arin could tell both his and Ross’ dad had seen what just happened. 

Arin began to stand, looking very intimidating “I have half a mind to kick your ass, Ross. But we're in front of people, so that will have to wait…”

Mark rushed over as checked Dan for a pulse. “Huh...half a mind. What's the other half for? Empty space?” Ross teased. 

Mark moved some of Dan’s hair aside to reveal that he had a bad bloody nose, a bruise on his cheek and another bruise on his forehead. 

“Serves him right.” Ross mumbled as Arin looked ready to explode into a fiery rage.

Mark sighed as he looked at Ross “Ross, it still amazes me that after all these years you’re still a spoiled little brat who always expects to get his way. It’s no wonder Dan refused that kiss, he has standards to not hang out with a jackass.” 

Ross frowned heavily, looking away. Arin crossed his arms as he looked down at Dan in concern. 

“Come on, we gotta get him out of here.” Brian mumbled. Arin nodded as the servants helped carry Dan back to his room. 

Ross backed up a bit as Arin turned to face him “I can't believe you.” 

Brian glared at Ross “You’re a brat you know that?” 

“He didn't kiss me. I expected it. It was his own fault.” Ross clinched his teeth. 

“His fault? Ross, he has every right to say no to you.” Arin snapped. 

“I'm royalty, we don't NEED anyone to say no to us!” Ross replied. 

“Ross, he was homeless for a long time and he’s sick! You just fucking smacked him all because you’re a spoiled brat who has to get his fucking way!” Arin shouted. 

Ross then shoved Arin hard on the shoulders. Arin frowned as he watched his Father and Ross’ father walk into another room. 

“I won't let this slide, Arin. You WILL see the wrath of my father when this is over.” Ross sneered. 

Arin bit his lip as he balled a fist “He just wanted to have a good time…” 

“Maybe if he didn't think, he would.” Ross said. 

“Ross, he isn’t an object! He’s a person with feelings!” Arin defended.

“Oh?” Ross replied. “Yeah, he’s been trying to recover and now you just set him back.” Arin stated. 

“Poor Dan. Now he'll have all the time he needs to think about his mistake.” Ross smirked.

Arin then balled a fist before he punched Ross right in the face “Think about that!” 

Ross fell to the floor and rubbed his chin; a huge bruise right on his cheek.

“You’re such a fucking brat! He worked so hard to feed and protect his little brothers! He’s fucking sick and you just smack him around just because you didn’t get what you wanted?! He’s never gotten anything he’s wanted!” Arin screamed.

Ross blinked, letting the words sink in. Arin huffed for a bit as the servants moved to calm the people down and break up the two Prince’s. 

Ross arose and turned a heel, leaving down the hall. Arin walked upstairs while Brian followed and Ross went to rest in the parlor. 

Brian huffed “What a fucking clod.” “I know...Dan just wanted to have a nice evening…” Arin sighed sadly.

“I'm sorry, Arin.” Brian mumbled. “I feel like it’s my fault somehow.” Arin muttered. 

“It isn't. It was Ross, not you. You didn't know that would happen.” Brian said.

The two then moved to Dan’s room and walked inside. Dan was in some pajamas and Mark was finishing with patching up his wounds.

Arin immediately felt his heart drop as he glanced away lightly. “Oh...hello.” Mark greeted, placing a bandage on Dan’s cheek.

“How is he?” Brian inquired. “He’ll be out of it for some time.” Mark sighed. 

Arin sighed sadly as he sat down on his chair. Mark placed another bandage on the bridge of Dan’s nose.

“Can we do anything to help?” Brian mumbled. “Perhaps asking the maids to prepare a meal for him, he’ll need it...along with plenty to drink.” Mark requested.

Brian and Arin nodded gently. Mark soon finished his work and left the room. Brian sighed a bit, seeing Arin was in his own world.

“I’m going to talk to the maids about that meal…” Brian told Arin.

Arin nodded lightly as Brian left the room. Arin sighed softly as he ruffled his hair and glanced to Dan. 

He looked at all the cuts and bruises on him as Arin immediately began to sniffle and cover his mouth. He began to cry softly into his hands. 

He sunk to the floor on his knees and went to Dan's side. He sniffled before looking up at Dan’s sleeping form. 

“Oh god...Dan, I-I’m so sorry… I didn't want this to happen...not to you...i-it...it's my fault...it's all my fault.” Arin whispered.

Arin then gasped as Dan began to stir with a weak moan. “Dan…” Arin blinked. 

Dan’s eyes barely opened as Arin touched the man’s hand. “Hey...I-I’m here...okay?” Arin said with some tears in his eyes.

“Arin?” Dan slurred. “Da-Dan...I'm here. You're okay…” Arin sighed. 

Dan blinked tiredly as he lightly held Arin’s hand. The Prince blushed gently and held Dan's hand in his.

“Sorry...ruined the party…” Dan mumbled. “No no, you didn't ruin anything, Dan...you did nothing wrong.” Arin replied. 

Dan nodded a bit as Arin touched his head gently. “I'm… I'm so sorry this happened. I just wanted you and I to enjoy the evening...this was all me…” Arin sniffled.

“No...not your fault…” Dan reasoned. Arin began to choke up and cried gently, burying his head into the blanket.

“Arin...no cry….” Dan slurred. Arin lifted his head, his face was wet with tears.

Dan weakly touched Arin’s head “No cry...please…” Arin sniffled again, gently touching Dan's chin.

Dan blinked tiredly but didn’t reject his touch. “...I don't know what to do anymore…” Arin whispered sadly.

“Why?” Dan mumbled. “I...I don't know what I'm suppose to say or do...because I'm...I'm in love…” Arin confessed.

Dan blushed gently as he kept holding Arin’s hand. 

“I was too nervous to say anything...but since I first saw you…I...I never felt so...I can't describe it. I felt happier...and I never want that to go away…” Arin said, squeezing gently on Dan's hand.

Dan blinked a bit before moving to hug Arin. The Prince blushed as he returned the hug and sniffled again.

Dan only hugged him for a bit before laying back down with tired eyes. 

Arin sighed “I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner...I was...scared.” 

“I like you too…” Dan mumbled.

Arin blinked and very faintly smiled. Dan then fell back asleep, still lazily holding Arin’s hand. Arin didn't let go.

(To Be Continued...)


	15. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

The cleanup for the party took some time but soon enough it was the next day. Arin didn’t leave Dan’s side at all, he even fell asleep beside him. 

When Arin awoke the next morning, his hand was still holding Dan's. The maid knocked on the door, having prepared Dan and Arin’s breakfast.

Arin got up gently and went over to the door, letting her inside. Arin rubbed his eyes as the maid soon served the breakfast and drinks for the two. 

“Will that be all, your Highness?” The maid asked. “Mhm…” Arin yawned. 

The maid nodded and left the room, leaving Dan and Arin alone again. Arin rubbed his head a bit before beginning to eat. 

He glanced at Dan asleep still and sighed lightly. He wondered how Dan would feel today.

Especially with what Arin said last night. Arin kept eating quietly as Dan stirred. Arin ate a bit more, seeing Dan very gently sitting up.

“Arin?” Dan yawned.

Arin got up and moved to Dan's side “Hi…” 

“Morning.” Dan mumbled.

“How are you feeling?” Arin asked. 

“Kinda dizzy.” Dan admitted.

“I'm sorry. Do you want water?” Arin said. 

“Yes please.” Dan replied. 

Arin nodded and went to the pitcher of water and poured Dan a glass. Dan accepted it before sipping down some water.

Arin moved both he and Dan's trays of food over to the bed. Dan blinked as Arin soon sat on the bed next to him.

“So...um…” Arin began.

Dan began to chew on his pancakes as Arin sipped his own glass of water. The two didn't talk for a little while, until some time later one of them started a conversation. 

“Thank you for staying with me, Arin.” Dan said. 

“Of course.” Arin smiled. 

Dan kept chewing on his food as Arin gazed at him. He kept wondering what was running through that lovely mind of his.

“Um...I…” Arin mumbled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. 

“Yes?” Dan blinked. 

“I'd ask about last night, but um…” Arin said. 

“You mean when you said you liked me?” Dan guessed. 

Arin nodded gently. “What did you wanna say?” Dan wondered. 

“I-I don't know. I'm just...I'm all weird right now, sorry.” Arin mildly giggled.

“It’s ok.” Dan said, touching Arin’s shoulder.

“Um, heh…I guess I just wanted to say...y-you make me… immensely happy, Dan.” Arin giggled. 

Dan giggled as well “Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean, you're smart. You're kind. You have a great laugh…” Arin continued. 

Dan giggled some more as Arin blushed.

“I'm sorry I kept it in. I really shouldn't have.” Arin sighed. 

“It’s ok, I’m glad you’re telling me now.” Dan smiled.

“It was a long time coming, I suppose.” Arin shrugged.

Dan nodded lightly as he soon finished eating his food.

“Did you want to do something today?” Dan asked. 

“Mhm. But...I think I should bring whatever I do to you.” Arin said. 

“Yeah.” Dan nodded as he ruffled his hair. 

“Hmm...I'm not sure what we should do. We could...play some games?” Arin asked.

“Well...we never finished that book.” Dan noted. 

Arin smiled “That's right. We can do that too!” 

Dan giggled at his excitement before coughing into his hand. Arin bit his lip as he lightly patted Dan's back. 

“I’m ok, just need to lay down.” Dan sighed.

Arin nodded lightly “Okay, I can go and get the book if you wanna?” 

“Sure.” Dan nodded as he laid back down. 

Arin got up and checked the hallway before sneakingly leaving the room. As Dan laid down, he spotted Kevin and Barry peek their heads into the room. 

Barry blinked as Kevin very gently opened the door.

“Hey guys.” Dan coughed. 

Barry came in with Kevin “Hey Dan…” 

Kevin then toddled up to Dan and crawled onto the bed. 

Barry rubbed his arm “A-Are you okay?” 

Kevin touched Dan’s face “Dan-Dan hurt?”

“I’m ok.” Dan reasoned.

“That Prince had a lot of nerve. Doing that to you. If I get my hands on that…” Barry started.

“I’m alright Barry.” Dan sighed.

“Prince bad.” Kevin decided. 

“He was wrong to do that, Dan. He needs to pay.” Barry huffed. 

“Come on guys, it’s no trouble.” Dan replied.

“Explain that to the bruises, Dan.” Barry frowned. 

“Look, I’ll be alright guys.” Dan said as Kevin shook his head. 

Before they could talk some more, Arin came back into the room. 

Arin smiled lightly at the boys “Ah...hey guys.”

“Hey.” Barry replied as Kevin waved. 

“You guys doing okay?” Arin asked.

“Den hurt.” Kevin pointed out.

Arin nodded “Yeah. Some meanie prince hurt Dan. But don't worry, he'll be okay.”

Kevin nodded as he hugged Dan. Dan smiled and gently patted Kevin on the back.

“Arin, can’t you make that Prince guy pay or something?” Barry complained.

“Really, I’m ok guys.” Dan frowned. 

“I would if I could, man. But Ross is basically untouchable with his father around and all.” Arin sighed.

“I’m fine.” Dan reasoned. 

Barry huffed lightly “....Fine then. I still think he should be punished….”

Kevin then got up and toddled over to Barry.

“I’ll be alright.” Dan told again. 

Barry and Arin exchanged looks, clearly they wouldn't let this go so easily. Barry and Kevin soon left the room as Arin sat down beside Dan.

“They just want to protect you.” Arin said. “I know.” Dan sighed. 

“And…you know that absolutely wasn't your fault, right?” Arin asked. 

“I know...just….I don’t wanna blame him…” Dan mumbled.

“He should. Rightfully so. He shouldn't hurt anyone because of a hissy fit.” Arin frowned. 

“I understand...but I just can’t hold a grudge.” Dan responded.

Arin rubbed his neck and nodded “I suppose. But...he should at least apologize.” 

“I guess.” Dan mumbled. “No, no guessing. He has to. This kind of thing, should never happen.” Arin said, gently caressing Dan's chin.

Dan blushed at the touch as Arin blinked. Arin's cheeks grew pink as well.

“Um…..” Dan whispered. “A...s-sorry…” Arin mumbled, gently moving his hand away. 

“N-No..I….I...you don’t have to be sorry.” Dan replied.

Arin blushed, and moved his hand on top of Dan's. Dan blushed as well and gently held Arin’s hand. 

Arin flinched ever so slightly to the touch, but didn't pull away. The two blushed some more, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes.

Arin's stomach filled with butterflies; he smiled lightly at the curly haired guy across from him. Dan smiled a bit too as Arin gripped his hand some more.

“Heh...um...I-I hope...this is okay.” Arin blinked.

“Huh? Oh...y-yeah...it’s fine.” Dan replied. 

“No, not this. I mean...this.” Arin mumbled, suddenly going to Dan's mouth and gently kissing him on the lips.

Dan was surprised at first but slowly shut his eyes. Arin continued to kiss him until he gently pulled back, blushing beet red.

Dan was blushing bright red and looked star struck. 

Arin blinked, rubbing his hand nervously on Dan's hand “O-Oh boy, uh…” 

“What’s wrong?” Dan replied.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to, unless you wanted me to kiss you, in which case, okay, but I just d-” Arin began to ramble awkwardly. 

“I liked it.” Dan said simply. “....Y-You did?” Arin blinked. 

“Yeah.” Dan replied. 

Arin smiled, giggling gently “Oh good. I mean….oh good.” 

Dan giggled softly before coughing into his hand. 

Arin sighed “I'm sorry I'm so awkward about everything. It's just so new it me.” 

“This is new to me too.” Dan confessed.

“We can be awkward about it together then.” Arin giggled. 

Dan smiled lightly as they held hands. Arin smiled back, feeling a lot less scared.

“Thank you for spending time with me.” Dan blushed. 

“Of course.” Arin replied. 

“So...is Ross still upset with me?” Dan frowned.

Arin sighed “Um...kinda. But, he shouldn't have been the way he was. He's spoiled as hell.” 

“Should I say sorry? I don’t want him to be upset.” Dan blinked.

“No, you shouldn't be the one to apologize here, Danny. He should be.” Arin frowned. 

“Really?” Dan replied. 

“Yes. He was out of line. And I know, you want to be the one to apologize, but you're not at fault.” Arin explained. 

Dan nodded in understanding as Arin patted his head.

“It'll be alright. Okay?” Arin said. “Ok.” Dan mumbled.. 

Arin smiled “You want to rest a bit?” 

“That’d be nice.” Dan yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Alright, I'll….” Arin was about to say he'd be at the chair, but decided to simply move to Dan's side on the bed. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Dan mumbled sleepily.

Arin ruffled his hair “Maybe...I haven't checked.” 

“You go work, I’ll sleep.” Dan whispered, beginning to doze off.

Arin nodded gently, getting up and heading to the door. Dan was already fast asleep as Arin smiled fondly. 

(To Be Continued....)


	16. Saying Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

Arin finished working on the last of the boring paperwork as he groaned. He just wanted to go and do something even remotely fun or interesting. 

“Prince Arin, you have a guest.” A maid said, peeking into the doorway.

Arin lifted his head “Oh, um...send him in please?” 

The maid nodded and left the room. After a few seconds, Ross moved into the room. 

Arin immediately frowned “Oh. Hey.”

“Somehow...my Dad approved of that dumb little deal…” Ross grumbled, clearly in a bratty mood. 

“Well that's great.” Arin smirked. “No it’s not.” Ross muttered. 

“What was that?” Arin blinked. “It’s not!” Ross snapped, knocking a chair over.

“Geez, Ross. No need to blow a gasket. The chair didn't do anything.” Arin sighed. 

“My Dad said some dumb shit like people need it more and like….me throwing a fit won’t change it…” Ross complained. 

“I'd assume not. And yes, people DO need them….especially Dan.” Arin said, squinting at Ross.

“He’ll be fine…” Ross grumbled. 

“I know he will, but what you did was beyond uncalled for, Ross. Didn't even a smidgen of your soul or even your heart feel the least bit sorry? Or if he actually did mean what he meant; that he wanted to be friends?” Arin sat up. 

Ross merely grumbled to himself and stormed out of the room. Arin huffed angrily; there was no getting through to that asshole. 

Ross stormed off upstairs, uncaring of where he walked in this castle. He crossed his arms bitterly, going into a room he didn't know, but could really care less about. 

He then stopped to see it was a bedroom with Dan sleeping in the bed. Ross froze, closing back the door and blinked at his discovery. 

He could see the bandage on Dan’s nose and head. Ross frowned to himself, gripping the doorknob tightly. Dan lightly turned onto his other side as Ross bit his lip.

He gently opened the door again and set foot into the man's room. Dan kept sleeping soundly as Ross balled a fist.

He pouttingly glanced away at a moment, now unsure of what he was even doing there. Dan then began to stir as Ross froze. 

He gently began to step backwards, before bumping into something that made a crash onto the floor. Dan awoke with a gasp as he looked around in a tired panic. Ross blinked, clenching his fists nervously. 

Dan clutched his shirt a bit “H-H-Hello?” 

Ross cleared his throat gently. Dan rubbed his eyes, still looking out of it and scared.

“....Hello Dan.” Ross said simply, glancing away.

Dan blinked in light surprise, trembling “Um….” 

Ross came into Dan's view, crossing his arms again. 

“Are….are you here to smack me?” Dan guessed. 

Ross blinked “No.” “Why?” Dan replied.

Ross frowned and looked away “I...I came into the wrong room, that's why.” “I’m sorry…” Dan said.

Ross turned and raised an eyebrow at him, not expecting that. 

“I’m sorry for saying what I did in a rude manner….” Dan went on. 

Ross blinked at him confusingly. “That’s what you wanna hear right?” Dan blinked. 

Ross tilted his head, clearly he didn't understand or he had never had this happen before.

“I know you think this is my fault.” Dan said. “It...it…” Ross mumbled. 

“I just spoke my mind and got smacked to the floor for it.” Dan shrugged. 

Ross whispered “It was...not your fault.” Dan blinked lightly “How come?”

Ross squirmed, this was weird “Y...You didn't want to kiss me. That's…..that's not my decision. It was yours.” 

“Do you mean it?” Dan pressed. Ross huffed “I...I suppose so.” 

“But suppose isn’t yes.” Dan replied. Ross frowned “Fine. Yes. Yes, I mean it. Satisfied?” 

“No.” Dan said flatly. Dan then got out of bed as Ross blinked. 

Ross took a light step back. Dan blinked in confusion as he walked past Ross to put some socks on his feet.

“Ok, now I’m satisfied.” Dan sighed. Ross raised a confused eyebrow “Was that it?” 

“Hm? Yeah, my feet were cold.” Dan nodded. Ross blinked “Hm.” 

Dan sat back on the bed as Ross looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked.

“Wa-nothing. Obviously.” Ross looked away. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dan offered. Ross looked at Dan with bewilderment “Why?” 

“It’s either me or Arin.” Dan shrugged. Ross huffed, going over to Arin's chair and grudgingly sat down. 

“What’s the matter?” Dan started. “You...are an odd one, Dan.” Ross sighed.

“I know.” Dan mumbled. Ross very faintly smiled at his comeback. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Dan pressed. 

Ross huffed again “It...it's bullshit, is what it is! I don't understand why everyone's on my case about everything, and it sickens me! I wanted one thing, I didn't get it, and now I'm getting scolded to it!”

“I wanted a house, some food, medicine and to survive for a couple years.” Dan replied.

Ross frowned “It's different when you're royalty.” 

“You get everything you want...I don’t get anything.” Dan frowned.

“I'm given these things. And I ask for them, and I receive them. Why it couldn't be the same as the others baffles me.” Ross replied.

Dan blinked lightly “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.” Ross glanced away. “You’re pretty selfish.” Dan pointed out. 

Ross blinked at Dan, scowling “How dare you? I'm a Prince, and you don't speak to me that way.”

“Yeah? You gonna smack me again?” Dan replied, crossing his arms.

“M….” Ross stopped himself.

“I almost died out in the cold, I don’t know about my life before being homeless. I did everything to care for my little brothers instead of myself. I’ve never gotten things I’ve wanted, does that make me selfish?” Dan retorted. 

Ross frowned again, but didn't reply. “Well?” Dan pressed.

“....No. It..doesn't.” Ross whispered.

“You should be happy with what you have.” Dan reasoned. 

Ross huffed, but looked to be taking what Dan was saying into consideration. Dan then coughed deeply which made Ross frown heavily.

“A...Are you alright?” Ross mumbled. “J-Just a bit sick….” Dan sighed, rubbing his neck.

Ross nodded, trying to look uninterested, or rather, unconcerned. Dan kept coughing for a bit as Ross bit his lip.

Dan coughed a bit more before he looked up to Ross, grudgingly holding a glass of water out to him.

Dan slowly took the glass and began to sip the water down. Ross sighed “....I'm…sorry.”

“Huh?” Dan mumbled. Ross frowned “I am...sorry.”

“For what?” Dan blinked. “...Hitting you. And...not accepting your wishes.” Ross glanced away gently.

“Oh...um...thank you…” Dan replied. Ross didn't reply, but nodded back.

Ross then froze as he saw Arin walk into the room.

Arin froze as well, suddenly his expression looked anger filled and vengeful “You bastard, why are YOU here?!” 

Ross gulped in fear as Dan blinked innocently. 

“Dan, did he hurt you?” Arin questioned, not taking his eyes off Ross.

“No, he just whined for a bit.” Dan shrugged.

Ross backed up “What would you even do, Arin? Huh? You can't lay a finger on me.” 

“Can't I? The deal's been settled. I'm totally unbound to kick your scrawny ass.” Arin said, coming in closer.

Dan glanced between the two “Please don’t fight.” 

“Y-Yeah, you heard him, Arin.” Ross said, smirking with clear fear in his expression. 

Dan blinked in confusion before hugging his legs.

Ross frowned “You're not gonna get anywhere attacking me, Arin.” 

“Maybe not. But I WILL give you your just desserts. “ Arin sneered. 

Arin then froze as he heard Dan sniffle. Arin glared at Ross before he sighed and went over to Dan's side. 

Dan glanced up at Arin, some tears in his eyes. Arin frowned lightly, placing his hand on Dan's cheek and removed the tears from his face. 

Ross tried to take the chance to sneak out but Arin caught him. He grabbed onto Ross's coat, making the spoiled Prince yelp in surprise.

Dan merely buried his head into his knees. 

“And...WHERE...do you think you're going, Ross?” Arin mumbled threateningly without turning around to face him. 

“Come on Arin, I-I know I messed up but I...I said sorry to him.” Ross confessed. 

Arin looked at Dan “Did he?” “Mhm….” Dan mumbled. 

Arin nodded, getting up and turning to Ross “Well….good to know. I suggest you watch yourself, because if another situation like before happens, I won't be far before. And I won't hold back either.” 

Ross gulped in fear, trembling heavily. Arin glared at him with snake eyes before letting go of his coat. 

Ross sighed in relief as Arin crossed his arms. Ross blinked “Uh...w-what else do you want?”

Arin merely slapped him as Ross gasped. Arin then smiled “That's it.”

Ross let it go and soon left the room as Arin sighed. “Goddamn…” Arin mumbled.

Arin then returned to Dan’s side with concern in his heart. “You okay?” Arin asked. 

Dan looked up, tears in his eyes. “D-Dan?” Arin whispered. 

Dan then hugged onto Arin as the Prince blushed. He returned the hug, rubbing Dan's back gently. 

Dan sniffled softly as Arin shushed him. “It's okay...shhh…” Arin soothed.

The Prince wondered if Ross had made him upset. “Was it Ross? I swear I'll…” Arin mumbled.

“No.” Dan replied. “Then...what's wrong?” Arin asked.

“I had a bad dream earlier….” Dan mumbled. 

Arin blinked “Oh no...um...d-do you wanna talk about it?” 

“You were gone….” Dan whispered, nuzzling into Arin’s chest. 

Arin blushed deeply “Don't worry, okay?...I won't leave. I promise…”

“I...I know I’m weird…” Dan mumbled. Arin blinked “I didn't say that. Why do you say you're weird?” 

“Cause Ross said I was.” Dan replied. “Ross was also the dickweed that ran like a chicken from me not 2 minutes ago.” Arin teased. 

“Just...I-I’m not annoying am I?” Dan mumbled shyly.

Arin shook his head “No, of course not.”

“I know I could do more though…” Dan sniffled. 

Arin leaned in to Dan's face “I like you the way you are…”

“Really?” Dan blinked. Arin nodded “Yes.”

Dan blushed gently before hugging onto Arin. Arin hugged him back and kissed Dan's head lightly.

“Are you still busy?” Dan muttered. “No, thank god I'm done for today.” Arin giggled. 

“So...we can cuddle?” Dan guessed. Arin blushed bright red. 

“Just...I mean….I had trouble sleeping...so…” Dan blushed.

Arin gulped gently, he had never really…”cuddled” with anyone before.

“I….I understand if you don’t want to…” Dan whispered.

“Well it’s...it’s just....is it stupid to say, that I’m nervous to?” Arin blushed. 

“No, it’s not stupid.” Dan replied. Arin rubbed his arm “I don’t wanna be mean or anything to you…”

“N-No, Arin...you’re not mean to me.” Dan reasoned.

Arin nodded gently in reply. “So….um….d-do you not want to?” Dan guessed. 

Arin mustered up some courage and without saying his reply, sat beside Dan gently on the bed. 

Dan blushed a tad before laying back down, still in a pajamas. Arin laid back as well, unsure what to say as he and Dan just blankly stared at the ceiling.

“Um…” Dan tried. “This...isn’t how cuddling works, I assume.” Arin squeaked.

“No...I don’t think it is.” Dan reasoned. Arin giggled lightly “This is...kinda awkward, huh?” 

“A little…” Dan admitted. Arin smiled gently, then unknowingly touched Dan’s hand before tensing a bit. 

“Are you ok?” Dan asked. Arin blinked at Dan “Um...just...nervous. I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s ok.” Dan replied. Arin nodded “ Y-You're so cool about this. Me? I’m… a nervous wreck.”

“You just need to relax.” Dan sighed, cuddling up to Arin. Arin sighed a bit “Yeah…” 

Dan laid on his side and hugged Arin’s arm before nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Arin blushed greatly, but didn’t stray from Dan’s touch. 

“I-Is this ok?” Dan asked. “Mhm….” Arin mumbled. 

“So...um…” Dan whispered. “Yeah?...” Arin replied.

“You...thank you for standing up for me…” Dan mumbled. 

Arin blushed as he smiled “Your welcome. I was...kinda holding back but…”

“Thanks anyway...you...you were kinda heroic…” Dan blushed. “I’m no hero…” Arin giggled. 

“Well...you’re brave...so there’s that.” Dan mumbled. Arin grinned “Thanks…” 

“No problem…” Dan yawned. Arin smiled gently “You wanna sleep?”

“Yeah...sorta….” Dan whispered. Arin nodded “I...I’ll stay here, if you want.”

“Ok…” Dan mumbled as he slowly began to drift off.

Arin sighed, he had to stop being so nervous around Dan. He blushed softly as Dan slept soundly by his side. 

(To Be Continued....)


	17. Asking Him Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.

The next day, Arin couldn’t stop pacing around his bedroom. He had been toying with this idea in his head of wanting to go on a proper date with Dan.

But how could he? After his nervousness and everything, he doubted he’d even get a word out.

Arin groaned to himself and flopped onto the bed. “How the fu- ughhhhhhh.” Arin mumbled, covering his face in his pillow.

He then heard a knock at the door “Prince Arin?” 

Arin sat up, and jumped off the bed, falling in the process before he stood up and opened the door nonchalantly. 

Mark waved lightly as Arin sighed in relief. “Oh, hey Mark.” Arin smiled a bit.

“Are you ok?” Mark asked.

“Ah, yeah sure, I was just reading a...ah...scary book.” Arin mumbled while he blushed. 

“Not very good with this lying thing.” Mark pointed out. “Yeah no.” Arin sighed. 

“What’s the matter?” Mark replied. “Wh- nothing. Really, just...thinking.” Arin said. 

“Tell the truth.” Mark insisted. “Fine, I…” Arin gestured Mark to come inside. 

Mark sat on the bed as Arin ruffled his hair. “I...I kissed him.” Arin sighed.

“Oh?” Mark blinked. 

“Yes. I..I’m glad I did, but god...I don’t know what to do now. I want to ask him out, but I’m nervous as fuck, man.” Arin explained. 

“Well if you like him, then just ask him out. Just a nice dinner or something in the dining room.” Mark shrugged. 

“I fucked up before, man. And I told him it was a screw up on my part.” Arin mumbled.

“Well, it’s different since you’re serious this time.” Mark said.

“That’s what makes it more stressful, man!” Arin groaned.

“Just relax and be yourself.” Mark told him. 

Arin sighed and sat down lightly on the bed. “If he likes you back, he’ll say yes.” Mark said. “W-What if I fuck it up?” Arin asked. 

“You’ll be fine Arin, stop worrying so much.” Mark sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I just...it’s how I am. I’ve never...done anything like this before. I’m scared, man. But…” Arin moaned.

“Look Arin, do you think Dan likes you?” Mark replied. Arin nodded “Yeah.” 

“Then it’ll be fine.” Mark finished. Arin sighed “Yeah…”

“Now go gather some courage and ask him out.” Mark encouraged. 

Arin nodded “Alright…” Mark smiled lightly before patting Arin’s back and leaving the room.

Arin fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he began his walk to Dan’s room. 

He sighed lightly, knowing he had to gain the courage. He gently knocked on the door. He waited until the door opened, revealing a sleepy Dan with messy hair.

Arin giggled softly “Hey.” “Hi.” Dan yawned.

“Sleep well?” Arin asked. “Mhm.” Dan nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Arin went over to his usual chair and fiddled with his crown “So...um...I kinda wanted to ask you something.”

“Go for it.” Dan mumbled, moving to brush his hair. 

“I...You know when I...passed out?” Arin asked. 

“Mhm.” Dan yawned. “Yeah I….I didn’t….I meant what I said.” Arin blushed. 

“About what?” Dan blinked. “....About me asking you on a date.” Arin looked up at Dan.

“Oh...well that’s ok.” Dan shrugged. “And...I wanted to actually ask you this time.” Arin blushed red.

Dan blushed as well “Really?” 

Arin nodded and then stood up “So...Dan...would you...like to go on a date, a real date, with me?” 

Dan kept blushing as Arin felt his heart pounding. Arin rubbed his neck nervously.

“Yes.” Dan replied. Arin couldn’t believe his ears “R-Really?” 

“Yeah.” Dan nodded. Arin grinned “O-Oh my god, t-that’s awesome!!” 

Dan giggled at his change in mood.

Arin laughed “I...I can’t believe I got it out! I-I was all scared and nervous about you saying no, or me fucking up in front of you! I...I should probably stop blabbering…” 

Dan kept giggling as Arin blushed. Arin giggled as well, extremely relieved. 

“Sorry for laughing, just...you make me happy.” Dan blushed gently. 

Arin blushed bright red as he giggled out loud “I-I do?” “Y-Yeah…” Dan nodded. 

Arin began to laugh happily, or maybe it was him just slowly beginning to go a little crazy. “You ok?” Dan blinked. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m just...I’m really happy right now.” Arin giggled. “I can tell.” Dan replied. 

Arin kept giggling, but he soon began to calm down and sat gently on the bed next to Dan.

Dan was still brushing his hair which seemed very lovely to look upon. 

Arin smiled “Sorry...I’m just excited. That must have been a little weird seeing me giggle like a weirdo.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re just excited.” Dan reasoned.

“Yeah. Hopefully on the date, I’m not this goofy.” Arin grinned.

“I like you the way you are, you don’t have to act differently.” Dan shrugged.

“You’re okay with my bouts of crazy?” Arin giggled. 

“Not crazy, everyone gets filled with joy.” Dan reasoned. 

Arin grinned “Okay, so...what do you want to do for the date?”

“Well...it’s too cold to go see the roses…” Dan mumbled.

“True...what about a nice dinner?” Arin asked. 

“Ok...um….but nothing spicy right?” Dan guessed. 

Arin shook his head “Nope. Promise.” “Alright.” Dan said.

Arin smiled, this date was gonna go awesomely! Hopefully! 

“Um...what do I wear? I’ve never been on a date before.” Dan asked. 

“Um...s-something that really shows how nice you look.” Arin said, then blushed.

“Oh...but what do I wear?” Dan blinked. 

Arin giggled “Um...I-I don’t know. What about..the blue one you wore before?”

“Ok.” Dan said. “And I’ll wear something nice too…” Arin said nervously.

“What time are we doing this?” Dan asked. “How’s...7?” Arin replied.

“Alright.” Dan nodded. Arin then began to stand “So...um...I-I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Sure.” Dan smiled. Arin nodded as he slowly left the room.

Once Arin had left the room and closed the door behind him, he giggled like a ninny and headed quickly to his room. 

He felt like he was going to burst with excitement. The day went by fast, as the clock downstairs already loudly stroked 6.

Arin sighed lightly before lightly looking over his outfit.

Light red and pink vest and pants, and a very dashing gold necklace, he grinned at the choices. 

He just knew this evening had to go well. Meanwhile in Dan's room, the tall man was pacing around.

He had no idea what to wear even though Arin told him about wearing blue. As he paced, he then heard a light knock on the door. 

“Y-Yes?” Dan shivered. 

The door opened to reveal one of the maids, peeking in shyly “S-Sorry sir, am I interrupting anything?” 

“No..um...I-I just don’t know what to wear.” Dan sighed in defeat. 

The maid entered into the room, her hair short and brown with marveling lavender eyes. “Oh, well...I can offer some advice? That is, if you'd like.” 

“Yes please.” Dan replied. The maid nodded, going over to the closet with Dan following behind. 

She looked over the clothes hanging up as she pondered and mumbled “Hmm...well...hmmm…” 

“I wasn’t nervous earlier...but I’ve never been on a date before.” Dan confessed. 

The maid was about to ask who the date was with, but knew not to pry.

She instead kept looking through the choices “Well sir, I would say whomever this date is with, they'd like you in whatever you choose. If you don't mind me saying.” 

“H-He did mention blue…” Dan blushed. “Hmm...perhaps something that sets a blue hue to what you wear, but not too blue?” The maid suggested. 

Dan nodded lightly in understanding “Y-Yeah….” 

The maid then showed Dan a light teal vest “What about this? With maybe blue pants to match?” 

“Alright.” Dan replied as he went to change into the outfit behind the screen. 

The maid tidied up then noticed a small rose pin left on the side table. 

Once Dan was dressed, he moved out from behind the screen. The maid smiled “Oh, very nice, sir. Really brings out your eyes.” 

“Thanks.” Dan muttered. The maid then picked up the pin “And...this, could finish it very nicely.” 

Dan glanced it over as she attached it to his vest.

“There you go. Like a prince, sir Dan.” The maid giggled.

“I-I’m not a prince.” Dan blushed.

“Well, you look very dashing. And who ever this date is with, they'll like how you look indefinitely, sir.” The maid blushed back. 

“Thank you...miss...” Dan trailed off. “T-Talia, sir.” The maid blushed. 

“Talia.” Dan replied as the maid left the room. 

Dan looked himself over, fiddling with the rose pin on his vest gently. He wondered how the date would go. 

(To Be Continued....)


	18. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a Royal Prince who has everything he wants while Dan is a sickly and poor peasant with two adopted brothers Barry and Kevin. In a surprising act of kindness, Prince Arin takes in Dan and his two brothers. Will love bloom for these two men with completely different backgrounds? Read and find out.
> 
> (Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy with life, school and other stuff. I'm gonna try to post a bit more often from now on)

The clock rang 7 as Arin and Dan both readied themselves for the night to come. Dan waited until he heard a knock at his door. He checked himself over in the mirror once more before the door opened. “H-Hey.” Dan blushed, waving shyly. 

Arin blushed as he grinned “Hi.” “Y-You look really good.” Dan admitted. “You too.” Arin giggled. 

“T-Thanks.” Dan blushed again. Arin opened the door wide and said “So, um...s-shall we?”

“S-Sure.” Dan nodded, moving out of the room. The two walked down the hallway in somewhat of an awkward silence; neither of them really knew what to do on a date. 

“So….um…” Dan tried. “So….ummm…” Arin mumbled. “Thank you for inviting me….” Dan blushed.

Arin was silent before he began to giggle. “W-What is it?” Dan blinked.

“Hm? Nothing, just, you made it sound like I was inviting you to some fancy shindig.” Arin giggled. 

“Oh….s-sorry…” Dan blushed heavily. “No no it’s okay. Sorry I'm laughing.” Arin blushed. 

“Um...so….I heard that it might get warmer soon…” Dan mumbled. “Oh yeah…..that'll be nice.” Arin nodded.

“Mark mentioned once it stops snowing...I might be able to go outside.” Dan replied. 

“Mhm...maybe then you can see the rose garden.” Arin shrugged. “That’d be nice.” Dan smiled. 

Arin grinned “Yeah...it will be.” The two soon made it to the dining room. Arin pulled a seat out for Dan as he sat next to him. 

Dan blushed at the kind gesture, he didn’t know Arin could be so much like a gentleman.

Arin moved his fingers on his place mat as he sighed “So...um...w-what would you like to eat?”

“Well...I’ve never had food like you eat.” Dan shrugged. Then again, he ate meals the servants gave him but he had no clue about names or dishes.

Arin giggled “Well, um...we can always try a bunch and see what you think?”

“W-Well...um...w-what do you normally have on dates?” Dan blushed. “Uhh...my parents said fondue? But I'm not sure.” Arin shrugged. 

“Well...um...I saw in a book once...t-that...they had pasta on a date.” Dan mumbled. 

“Oh. Uh, sure, w-we can try that.” Arin replied. Dan nodded as Arin told the servants about what they wanted. 

The servants nodded, knowing to give them sides and drinks too as always.

Arin sighed “Sorry I don't know much about dates. I...didn't even research it.” 

“It’s ok.” Dan blushed as the servants brought them each a drink. 

Arin sipped his slowly, just in the worse case scenario he would choke and spit everywhere like a moron. 

Dan sipped a bit, glad they gave him some water instead of soda. 

Dan looked around lightly as he sipped on his drink some more. Arin drank his drink too. 

“So...you look nice….” Dan mumbled awkwardly. Arin blushed “Oh...thanks. You look nice too.”

“I-I do?” Dan blushed. Arin nodded “Mhm. I like teal on you, it's nice.” 

“Thank you.” Dan giggled. Arin grinned “Y-You’re welcome.”

“So...t-this may seem dumb...but...w-what is being a Prince like?” Dan asked.

Arin blinked “Uh...well, it's… interesting I suppose? I mean, I do a lot of ‘princely’ things like go to meetings and settle laws, but...it's a little boring too. I don't usually go out much on my own, and I have more if not all the staff watching over me a lot of the time.” 

“How come?” Dan blinked. “Protection.” Arin said. 

“But you seem pretty safe already.” Dan replied.

Arin shrugged “Yeah, well...they...think they can't be too careful, you know? We've…had some more serious things like that happening before. They're on their toes.”

“More serious?” Dan frowned.

“Um...we had a thief sneak into the castle a few years ago...and tried to assassinate my parents.” Arin replied.

“Woah…” Dan mumbled sadly. Arin nodded “Yeah...that's why they’re so...determined to keep me, and my parents, safe at all costs.” 

Dan nodded as well, vaguely feeling memories resurface. 

“But I mean...it's not...horrible or anything. The staff care a lot, they're kind and supportive, so...it's not like I'm held against my will or anything. “ Arin smiled.

Dan remained silent as memories overtook his head. Arin blinked “Dan?”

Dan kept hearing random noises, crashing sounds, screaming, crying, etc. His eyes began to water. 

Arin instantly panicked, had he said the wrong thing? “Danny?” Arin whispered, putting a hand on Dan's arm. 

“Huh?” Dan sniffled, not noticing he was spacing out. “A-Are….” Arin blinked, then realized what that must have been.

“Just...got lost in thought…” Dan whispered. Arin nodded slowly. 

Dan used the napkin to wipe away his stray tears. “You gonna be okay?” Arin asked.

“Yeah...I’m ok.” Dan sniffled. Arin nodded again, rubbing Dan's arm gently. 

Arin then kissed Dan’s hand as the tall man giggled. Arin grinned “There's that smile.” 

Dan giggled some more, blushing gently as Arin smiled at him. Soon the servants came with their dinner. 

The two enjoyed the meal together, talking about whatever came to mind, no matter how silly. 

They just liked being in each other's company. “So, you just decided you didn’t like cereal?” Dan giggled as Arin rolled his eyes. 

“Basically, yeah! There's no shame in being literally the only one in the family who doesn't like it!” Arin laughed. 

“You sure it’s not just you being a brat?” Dan laughed. 

“Hey, I'll have you know, I'm no brat.” Arin stuck his tongue out playfully.

“Sure you’re not.” Dan sighed, rolling his eyes. Dan chewed on the last bit of his food as did Arin.

“Okay tell me right now, that you were never a brat as a kid.” Arin said.

“Well...I don’t remember.” Dan admitted. “Oh right...I guess that gives you some leeway.” Arin giggled. 

“Yeah.” Dan mumbled. Arin sighed “I'm sure you weren't though; you're not like that anyway.”

“Aww, thanks.” Dan blushed. Arin blushed red and meekly giggled. 

“Well...we finished dinner.” Dan pointed out. “Did we? Oh...I guess we did.” Arin shrugged.

“It was good.” Dan smiled. “Yeah it was. The staff did REALLY good.” Arin grinned. 

“So...what now?” Dan blushed. “Uh...I'm not sure, I don't think I planned this far….” Arin giggled nervously.

“Oh….well...we could...um…” Dan mumbled. Suddenly they both heard a maid screech and plates crashing in the kitchen.

“Ah!” Dan gasped as Arin stood up.

“What the hell?” Arin blinked, as another maid ran outside into the dining room “MOUSE!!! THERE'S A MOUSE!!” 

“Huh?” Dan blinked. More maids came out into the room, all of them looking terrified.

Arin frowned “Uh...ladies? What's happening exactly?” “Yeah.” Dan replied.

One of the maids stuttered “So sorry, Your Highness! But- we have a situation in the ki-” 

“THERE IT IS AGAIN!!” One screamed as the group panicked and almost climbed up on the furniture to hide.

“Um...why are they so upset?” Dan frowned. “We don't usually get mice in the castle.” Arin sighed. 

“Are mice bad?” Dan blinked. “I mean, not really but they're small and kinda scary to the maids.” Arin gestured to the ladies huddled in a group. 

Dan blinked again and walked over to the mouse on the floor. “It's gonna bite him!” One maid squeaked nervously.

Dan innocently reached his hand out. The mouse blinked with big black eyes up at him. 

Arin was surprised but also felt a wave of concern smash into him. The mouse moved closer to Dan, as the maids panickingly backed up. 

“Hey little guy.” Dan said. Arin watched as the mouse was close enough for Dan to meekly touch its back.

“Wow…..” Arin muttered. The maids, surprised, relieved, and still very much afraid, talked among themselves, mostly comments of Dan being a modern day animal whisperer.

Dan stood upright, the mouse resting in the tall man’s hand. 

“Anyone wanna see?” Dan innocently turned around, the maids immediately gasp in shock. 

Dan blinked again, still having an innocent look on his face. “I will.” Arin raised his hand. 

Dan showed the animal to Arin as the Prince smiled. “Aw he's kinda cute.” Arin said. 

“Yeah.” Dan smiled. “You know what, he needs a name” Arin giggled. 

“Really?” Dan blinked. “Yeah dude! He's a royal mouse, basically the first of his kind to be granted pardon by royalty. This is heavy shit.” Arin laughed.

Dan giggled in return as Arin smiled. “Hmm...what do you think would be a good name?” Arin asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never named anything before.” Dan shrugged. “Hmm…” Arin pondered, suddenly a idea popped in his head.

“Okay, this is gonna sound lame, but….Smeef.” “I like it.” Dan said.

Arin then burst out laughing as Dan giggled as well. “So...what do we do with it now?” Dan blinked, glancing at the mouse.

“Uhh...we could let it go, or...you could keep it?” Arin shrugged. “I think it deserves to be free.” Dan decided. 

“Good idea.” Arin smiled. “So...I just put ‘em down?” Dan guessed. 

“No!” All the maids yelled at once. “Oh…” Dan frowned.

“Here, let's take it to the garden doors and release him there.” Arin said.

Dan nodded as they moved to the garden doors. 

Arin opened them wide as he said “Alright, there you go Smeef. Be free, make kids, and do stuff mice usually do.” 

Dan placed the mouse down before waving. The mouse moved out onto the snow filled garden, before looking at Dan and Arin and scurrying off. 

Arin made sure to shut the doors while Dan went to wash his hands. 

“There goes our boy Smeef.” Arin joked. Dan giggled as he finished drying his hands.

“Maybe he'll find a nice lady mouse and they can have cute little mouse babies.” Arin shrugged, looking the garden doors.

“So...is the date over?” Dan blinked, returning to Arin’s side. “Uh...it can be if you want to.” Arin said. 

“Well...I’m kinda tired.” Dan admitted. “True. And I bet releasing our pal into the wild left you emotionally drained too.” Arin giggled. 

Dan giggled lightly before holding Arin’s hand. Arin blushed to the touch and smiled. 

Arin then took Dan up to his room, letting the silence set the mood.

Once Arin opened the bedroom door for him, he giggled under his breath “I, uh...I had a really great time tonight.” 

“Me too.” Dan smiled. “We should do it again next time.” Arin said.

“Yeah.” Dan nodded. The two then were in silence as Arin rubbed his arm.

“Are you going to bed too?” Dan asked. “Yeah probably. I have some stuff I need to do in the morning.” Arin shrugged. 

“So...um…” Dan blushed, lightly hugging onto Arin. The Prince blushed then returned the hug gently. 

“Can...can we cuddle?” Dan asked shyly. 

Arin blinked “Uh...sure…” Arin moved into Dan’s bedroom as the tall man moved behind the screen to change into his pajamas.

Arin took off his jacket and crown, looked at it briefly in his hands, before he tossed it onto a chair, out of mind. 

Once Dan was done, he moved onto the bed and blinked innocently.

Arin gently sat next to him on the bed, a little shy about what they do now. Dan laid down as Arin slowly did the same.

“Oh...um…” Arin blushed gently as he scooted a bit close to Dan; he could feel the heat of Dan's body next to his skin. 

Dan then nuzzled into Arin’s chest and yawned. Arin blinked then took a long and well needed breath. 

“You’re nice.” Dan mumbled tiredly as Arin giggled.

“Thanks. You're nice too.” Arin replied. 

Dan yawned some more as Arin moved the blanket onto them. 

“Night, Dan…” Arin whispered. “Night…” Dan whispered, lightly clutching Arin’s shirt. 

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
